Ultimate Muscle Journies
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Join Kid Muscle, Kevin Mask and the rest of the Muscle League for more adventures. As they battle old enemies from the past, deal with the fame the gather, the untimely leaving of Kid Muscle, and finally the changing of the wrestling world.
1. Family Honor

**Family Honor**

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind howled all around, the raindrops fell and cracked like bullets against the roofs and walls of the town.

Kid Muscle's shack was hardly the last place anyone would want to be. Being the both the Choujin Crown Champion and the Tag Team Champion you'd expect the IWF to put him up in a hotel like some of his friends, but alas Kid would have to make do with what he had.

Despite the weather Kid spent that Friday night like he had spent many others. With a bowl of cow and rice in his hands and his eyes glued to the tv. He paid very little attention to the weather outside and when it got to distracting he'd only turn the TV up louder.

But little did the Kid know that there was someone lurking around outside. He was to wrapped up in his tv to see the hand appear on the window and slide off. But he did notice when he heard the sounds of the garbage cans falling over outside. The noise causing him to jump up and nearly wet his pants.

He blamed the sudden noise on the wind but as the sound of stumbling flat feet was heard outside, Kid began to think otherwise. The noises kept going until they stopped right before the front door, and then the knob slowly began to turn.

Kid watched on in sheer horror as the door swung open and the silhouette of a large figure stood in the door.

"W-W-Who are you?" Kid squeaked.

"Kid." The figure groaned. The he took a step into the cabin only to fall flat onto his face. Kid managed enough courage to inch himself forward. And when the lightning flashed he managed to get a good view at whomever it was.

"Dik Dik!" Kid exclaimed. He quickly reached down and grabbed his friend by the shoulders, planning to lift him up. But upon the second he touched him Dik Dik let out a terrible cry and Kid retraced hid hands, feeling them covered in some kind of watery substance. But when he looked at his hands he found them covered in blood. The source was Dik Dik's body which had been cut all along his back in deep gashes." Dik Dik!" Kid said again. He grabbed a blanket nearby and used it to cover up the wound, wrapping it around his friend." Don't worry buddy." He said as he did so. Then Kid rested Dik Dik's head on a pillow and sat over him.

"Kid, Kid." Groaned Dik Dik in a weak voice as he rested one hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"Dik Dik." Kid said looking down at him." Who did this to you? What happened?" Dik Dik's eyes rolled all around the room, as if he was looking for his attacker.

"I-I could hardly see him." He told." He was so fast. Like he was there and then he was gone!" As he continued to talk he grew louder and nearly jumped up. Kid quickly restrained Dik Dik and step him back on the ground.

"Take it easy." He said." Just get some sleep for now. We'll worry about who did this later." Dik Dik nodded a weak replied and rested his head back. Kid took his attention off his friend for the first time since he arrived at looked to the front door. He was still open since Kid had taken care of Dik Dik and forgotten about the door.

He walked over to the door and grabbed the knob. But before closing it he looked out into the night. It was black as could be with only the howls of the wind and rain being heard. Kid turned and closed the door.

What he didn't see was two burning red eyes staring at him from beyond the playground.

The next morning Kid Muscle called up the rest of the Muscle Leaguers as well as the IWF and told them what had happened. Within no time his fellow Wrestlers along with Jacqueline McMadd and an ambulance arrived on the scene.

However the Wrestlers couldn't get a story out of Dik Dik since Jacqueline immediately pushed them out of the way to let the paramedics do their job. So instead they all crowded around Kid Muscle to hear the story from him. They all stood around the training ground listening.

"And there he was." Told Kid." Lying there in a pool of his own blood on my floor." His fellow Choujin were in awe.

"When did all this happen?" asked Wally.

"Probably around nine last night." Told Kid.

"Well I say we find the varmint that did this and bring him to justice!" exclaimed Terry slamming his fist into his open hand. The others nodded their agreement, but then the sound of rustling in the bushes behind them got their attentions.

The group all turned around and watched as a man as big as Checkmate walked out from the bushes. He wore a long black robe covering all his body except his face. His face looked much like Kid Muscle's with big lips and the crown along his head. But his skin was yellow with characteristic stripes all along his face.

Everyone stood there in silence as the stranger looked past the crowd and caught eyes with Kid Muscle.

"Do you know who I am?" he finally asked.

"Umm…No." Kid answered.

"Kid he's a Kinniku." Terry told." Look he's got the same lips and crown as you." Everyone looked and saw it to be true. The stranger nodded and replied.

"True. I am a Kinniku, born on the same Planet as the 'Prince' here."

"Vho are you?" asked Jeager." Vhat do you vant?"

"If you are looking for the attacker of your friend. Look no further."

"You're the one who attacked Dik Dik?!" exclaimed Kid. The stripped stranger smiled and nodded.

"Such vile Villainy!" said Checkmate.

"Why'd you do such a thing?" asked Wally.

"I had to test myself against your best, before I went ahead with my plan. And Dik Dik graduated best in class at the academy. But now I see he falls short of that title."

" Prepare to feel the wrath of the Muscle League!" shouted Checkmate. All the Muscle League prepared to charge the stranger but when Dik Dik walked out of the cabin all bandaged up, everyone turned to him instead.

"Dik Dik!" exclaimed Wally as he turned to his friend." You're alright!"

"For now." Dik Dik said managing a slight smile.

"That's right, for now." Said Jacqueline walking up behind him." He won't be wrestling for some time. A few months I-" She stopped as she looked past everyone and saw the stranger." Who is this?" she pointed to him.

"That's the guy that attacked me!" yelled Dik Dik.

"Yea, we know buddy." Said Terry cracking his knuckles. "And we were just about to deal some justice for you."

"Now hold on a minute." Said Jacqueline walking up and standing before the stranger." Who do you think you are, hurting my wrestlers like this! Don't you know I've got money to make, how can I do that if your hurting my assets?!"

"I'm not interested in your money or your wrestlers." The stranger said. He looked away from Jacqueline and to Kid Muscle." I'm only interested in him." He reached up a big yellow and black striped arm and pointed a finger at Kid.

"Me?" questioned Kid." Why me?"

"Do you seriously not know?" questioned the stranger." Do I not look familiar to you." Kid looked at him with his jaw half open before he shrugged his reply.

"Wait a minute Kid." Spoke up Terry." I think I know what he's talking about."

"You do?" asked Kid.

"Yea. I remember a story my pappy once told me. About when your father had to fight in a tournament to win the Crown of Muscle Planet. In the second round they had to find the Team of Kinnikuman Zebra, a wrestler with white skin and black stripes." Everyone turned and looked at the stranger." Cept for a few differences, I'd say he's the exact image of Zebra."

"Close but no cigar." The stranger said."You are right about Kinnikuman Zebra who met his tragic end in the aftermath of the battle with King Muscle. I am Kinnikuman Tiger and Zebra was my brother." The groups let out gasps of shock." And I am here now to avenge his death."

"That happened over twenty years ago!" cried Kid Muscle." Why bring it up now! I didn't even fight your brother!"

"No but your father did. And now the sins of the father have been passed onto the son." Tiger said. Kid gulped down his fear.

"The Kid doesn't have to do that!" said Terry stepping in the way of the two. The rest of the Muscle Leaguer's stepped up as well.

"Hold on." Said Jacqueline silencing everyone." I'm liking the sound of this. History repeats itself as the Scramble for the Throne continues. It's perfect!" She flashed a smile at all the wrestlers." We can market it as a team battle five against five." She turned to Tiger." You can find four other team members can't you?"

Tiger let out a deep breath." A Tiger is a solitary killer." He opened raised his arm and flashed his five sharp finger nails. Kid jumped back in fright while Jacqueline sighed.

"Very well." She said." I guess we can just do a singles match then." Tiger turned and starred down Kid with his hungry red eyes that made Kid shiver when he looked at him. And despite any protest the match was on.

One week later in a stadium not too far away was where their battle would take place. The entire arena was filled with posters of the two fighters and slogans of 'family honor' or 'sins of the father'.

And Kid was more nervous than ever last night. He paced back and forth around the locker room, twitching and rubbing his hands together. And as usual his wife Roxanne was there to deal with his madness.

" I think your taking this a little more personally than you should." She said as she watched Kid walk past her.

"Shouldn't I?" he turned back to her." This guy has a vendetta against my family."

"So have tons of other villains you've fought and you beat all of them." But that didn't seem to calm Kid down as he continued to pace back and forth around the room." You beat Pumpinator, Hollywood Bowl, and even Kevin Mask."

"I am tired of fighting villains because of my father's mistakes." Said Kid." Maybe I can reach Tiger and show him there's another way."

"Oh boy." Roxanne rolled her eyes. Just then there was a knock at the door and an official poked his head into the room.

"Kid Muscle, you're on in five." And then he left leaving the couple in the room. Kid began taking deep breaths. Roxanne got up and stood next to him.

"Whatever happens out there, I know you'll be fine." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek." Good Luck." Kid nodded his head and with a look of determination marched out to the ring.

Meanwhile Jacqueline stood in the center of the ring with the lights shining down on her and a microphone in her hand. "Entering first, standing 5'10 weighting 185 lbs. He is the current Choujin Crown Champion as well as ½ of the Tag Team Champion. The Prince of Muscle Planet, Kid Muscle!" Kid marched out to the ring to the cheering of his fans from all around the stadium and from all around the world, for those watching on tv. Kid waved and flashed the peace sigh as he walked to the ring. Once there he marched up the steps, through the ropes and into the ring. The lights shining down on him in the center of the ring alone while everyone cheered around him.

Roxanne made her way outside and sat amongst the other Muscle Leaguers, all in the front row.

When the cheering died the introductions continued.

"And his opponent standing 6'10 weighting 352 lbs. Born on Muscle Planet, Kinnikuman Tiger!" Kid watched as his menacing opponent came out roaring like the animal he was named after. Then with a great speed and agility Kid had never seen before Kinnikuman Tiger raced from his entrance and jumped into the ring. He jumped ten feet away from the ring, rising nearly twenty feet in the air before he stomped down with two feet in the ring next to Kid.

And standing next to the size of this gargantuan enemy Kid could only feel himself shrink.

"Alright boys." Said Jacqueline as she appeared between the two, microphone in hand." Before we get this match underway, let's go over the rules. Victory is won by pin fall or submission or if the opponent is knocked out or unable to fight." Kid looked away from Jacqueline to Tiger. Tiger's eyes stared him down with great ferocity that Kid hadn't seen in any of his other enemies. He wasn't here to simply beat Kid in a wrestling match, he was here to destroy him." No count outs, understand?" Tiger nodded his head slightly while Kid gulped and nodded his head shakily." Alright! Then at the sound of the bell begin." Then she turned and left the ring leaving the two combatants inside." Begin!" she shouted as she hit the bell, signaling the start of the match.

Both combatants rushed into the middle of the ring and squared off with each other. But as Tiger kept his fist up, ready for a fight Kid look unprepared for the fight.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Kid said to him." I am not responsible for your brother's death, surely you know this." Tiger said nothing." Please, put aside your hatred. It only holds you back." Kid extended his hand as a sign of friendship.

Tiger waited calmly for a few seconds but then eventually stuck his hand out and grabbed Kid's. The two stood there silently for a second but then Tiger grabbed Kid with his other hand and yanked him in close. Tiger bent down and grabbed Kid with both arms and when he stood up he held Kid high above his head. Kid screamed as loud as he could while Tiger just growled.

"The sins of the father are passed onto the son." He said.

Then Tiger tossed Kid higher into the air and stepped out of the way as Kid came falling down from a near twenty foot high fall. Kid landed and immediately began groaning from the pain, Tiger quickly capitalized on this moment.

He walked over and grabbed Kid by his hair and held him up, then with his other hand slapped Kid right in the chest. The slapping sound rang through the stadium and Kid nearly fell over. But Tiger yanked him up once more by his air and grabbed his leg with his other arm. Then Tiger turned around and swung Kid right into the corner, with the Prince's back hitting right into the metal pole. The contact rang out once more and Kid fell to the ground groaning. Then Tiger walked over and began stomping on Kid Muscle. And all around cameras captured every minute of it.

"This has been a very intense match so for." Said Jacqueline looking into the camera." Let's go to the audience and see if their enjoying it just as much."

"Roxanne!" she said shoving the microphone in the woman's face." How are you feeling right now?"

"Fine." Roxanne replied and looked away from her.

"How does it feel to see your husband being beat right before your very eyes?" she shoved the microphone towards her again.

"Kid's always been a slow starter. But once he gets going, he goes." She shoved the microphone away.

"Are you saying you're having trouble in the bedroom?"

"What?!"

"Have you thought of couple's counseling, therapy or separating entirely?"

"FUCK OFF!" yelled Roxanne. And since this was live tv that couldn't have been blanked out. Jacqueline turned back to the camera with Roxanne fuming in the background.

"So there you have it folks." She said." Kid Muscle is apparently poor in bed." And that was heard all around the world.

In England, Kevin Mask was sitting in front of the tv watching the match and saw everything that just went down.

"I really do hate that woman." He said shaking his head.

Meanwhile Tiger now had put Kid in a sitting up position as he continued to kick him down. But then in the blink of an eye Kid dodged Tiger's kick, shot up and punched him right in the chin. The larger wrestler stumbled back creating some distance between the two.

Kid watched as Tiger slowly shifted his head back towards Kid, he was bleeding from the mouth slightly. And Kid saw for the first time, Tiger smiled. But it wasn't a friendly kind it was a malicious one. Then Tiger lunged forward and tried to strike Kid but he managed to dodge.

Looking back Kid saw that Tiger had his claws out and he had managed to slice through the three ring ropes. If he hadn't moved he'd have been sliced in half. His enemy turned and faces him swiping his claws at him once more.

But Kid managed to duck under his attack, then wrapped both his arms around him and held him in place.

"Tiger." Kid grunted." It does not have to be this way. We don't have to fight like this." But Tiger just swung his elbow back and hit Kid causing him to let go. Then the bigger man picked the smaller one up and tossed him across the ring.

"This is a battle nearly twenty years in the making." Tiger said." The Final Battle in the War for the Crown of Muscle Planet. The Tournament where your father killed by brother!" Tiger reached down and pulled Kid to his feet." I will have my revenge! I will have Justice!"

And just when it seemed as if the fight was going to take a turn for the worst a voice rang out from the audience.

"No!" Everyone looked over and saw as none other than Terryman, Terry's father and King Muscle old Tag Partner and team member in the throne tournament walk out from the crowd and into the ring. Along with him was Rammenman another wrestler who was apart of the team." It wasn't like that at all." Said Terryman." King Muscle didn't kill your brother."

"Lies!" spat Tiger as he dropped Kid to the ground.

"Do not be quick to judge." Said Ramenman." Look and see for yourself." He pointed straight ahead. Tiger as well as the entire audience turned their heads to the large display screen where the last two members of King Muscle's Team Robin Mask and Warsman stood. With the signal from Rammenman Robin pressed play on the screen and the video began to play.

There it showed the semi-finals of the Throne Tournamet. Zebra was being taken out on a stretcher, beaten but not dead. An equally beaten up team of Kinnikuman stood nearby as they watched the battle between the last three members of Teams Phoenix and Soldier.

The screen displayed Prisman a wrestler made of glass shot a rainbow from his chest. But the blast flew by Broken Jr. and to the ground below, hitting Zebra. Hitting it's mark Zebra was reduced to ash within a few seconds. And not even all the rage in Tiger's heart could alter what his eyes had seen.

"King Muscle did not kill your brother." Continued Terryman. With this new information revealing the vendetta that drove him his whole life was a life, Tiger sank to his knees while Rammenman helped Kid to his feet." And the one responsible has been dead for a long time."

Tiger took a deep solemn breath. Kid Muscle walked over and reached a hand onto his shoulder. His opponent slowly turned his head up to him.

"It's alright." Kid said." Now is your time Tiger, it's time to move on." Once again he stuck his hand out in a sign of friendship.

Tiger began by dropping his eyes from Kid and looking to the ground. Then he slowly began shaking his head." No." he grumbled." No, No, NO!" He jumped up and out of the ring and then made a run for it.

"Tiger, wait!" yelled Kid. And the Prince gave chase after him. Then following after Kid was his wife and fellow Muscle Leaguers.

"Hey my show's leaving the arena!" shouted Jacqueline as she and her camera crew followed after them as well.

Kid ran as fast as he could with Tiger always in his sights. He followed him through every turn and around every corner. Eventually the two found themselves on the outside, on the outer wall of the stadium. Tiger standing near the ledge and Kid standing several feet away by the door.

"Tiger." Kid said to him." You don't have to run you don't have to be afraid." Tiger panted his reply with tears in his eyes.

"There's no hope for me." He said." I've wasted my entire life on a vendetta that wasn't real." But as Kid tried to advance Tiger only took a step backwards, getting closer to the ledge

"You don't have to be alone." Said Kid." Join me, join the Muscle League." He could see the fear in Tiger's eyes but Kid kept a reassuring smile on his face and extended his hand to Tiger for a third time." We are a band of brothers who always lend a shoulder to lean on when one of our own needs it."

"No." he shook his head." A Tiger is a solitary animal." Then he lifted his leg up and hung it over the edge.

"NO!" yelled Kid Muscle who watched as Tiger fell over the side. Kid jumped out to try and save him but Tiger slipped right through his fingers and Kid watched as he fell to the ground below. Kid stood up and took a deep breath as for the first time the Justice Choujin's idea of friendship had failed, and it was his own fault.

Kid slowly turned around and began walking inside where he met up with those who had been following him. And of course they were a buzz with questions.

"Kid what happened?" asked Roxanne.

"What happened to Tiger?" asked Dik Dik.

"You fought him?" added Terry.

"Where is he now?" asked Wally.

"He's gone." Kid answered. The others were silent after he'd spoken.

"I should have known some no-name wrestler would be no match for the Prince of Muscle Planet." Jacqueline chuckled.

"That 'wrestler' was a living being." Kid said with malice in his voice as he lurched himself over her." And we all failed him."

The night was silent after that. The Match was canceled and everyone left to return home. Kid held his head lower than usual that night. He'd fail in what he felt was his duty as a wrestler, to inspire hope in others. As he extended his hand to someone in need that person turned to his death. Kid couldn't help but blame himself.

But as he was walking though the parking lot he saw something strange. Looking at him from twenty feet away was a large bulking figure, but that's not what stood out to Kid. What stood out to him the most was the two red eyes looking at him. Then a row of sharp white teeth formed into a smile and flashed at him. Kid himself couldn't help but smile as he saw the figure disappeared into the night.

"Kid." said Roxanne as she walked up behind him." Are you alright?" Kid continued to smile his goofy smile." What is it?"

"The Tiger is a solitary animal." He said aloud. And Kid felt better than he ever had before because he knew now he had one extra friend out there.


	2. Tag Team Champions

**Tag Team Champions**

The cameras turned on and the lights shined down on a small stage with a cushion chair and a woman standing before it." Hello fight fans and wrestling fans from all over the universe. I'm Jacqueline McMadd and I'll be your host for tonight." The Live audience before her clapped and once that died down she continued to speak." Tonight I'll be interviewing the Tag-Team Champions Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask." Behind her an image of the two showed up on the TV screen." Learn some workout advice from other Muscle Leaguers, just what sort of things they do on their time off. All that and more coming up!" The Audience clapped as the lights of the stage shined on her.

"Say." Said Terry from the lounge where all the Muscle Leaguers were." Where is the Kid?" He looked around to see Jeager, Terry, Checkmate, and Wally all look at him and then around the room.

"Don't know." Said Dik Dik turning the page of his magazine." Haven't seen him."

"Nor hav I." spoke up Checkmate." Do you thinkest the Kid will not show?"

"Nine." Said Jeager." Kid voves the attention, he's probavly running late or something."

"Yea that does sound like him." Agreed Terry as he rested back in his chair.

The Audience clapped Jacqueline offstage and she headed back-stage and into her dressing room, shutting the door behind her.

As it turned out Kid was not late or on his way, in fact he was one of the first wrestlers to arrive. He even managed to get Kevin to come along. But where were they? As it turned out the two biggest wrestling names in the business were busy. Not with saving the world, not with training but were running errands.

The Chojin Tag Champions had been caught early and asked to help set up. Kid always eager to help said 'Yes' no questions asked while Kevin was more against the idea. But needless to say he followed Kid and the two ended up moving bosses all around the stadium.

Kid fumbled through the hallway holding a crate in his hands and Kevin followed after him holding one of his own. While everyone was off smiling for the camera the two of them got roped into carrying baggage. Kid with the boxes in both hands while Kevin held it with one arm over his shoulder.

"Excuse me." Said Kid to the first person who walked by." Do you know where-" But the man was unresponsive and continued to walk by. Kid let it go and asked the next person he saw." Excuse me, do you know-" But he was ignored once again. He turned around and looked at Kevin who had an annoyed look in his eyes." What do we do with these?" he asked motioning to the two boxes they held.

Kevin cocked his head and looked behind Kid." Let's just stick 'em in there." He pointed to the door behind him. Kevin led the way and opened the door, Kid following right behind. Kevin grabbed the knob, turned it and opened the door. However they'd soon regret that decision.

Kevin pushed open the door and Kid Muscle came to his side cramming both of them in the door. They both looked up and realized they weren't alone.

Jacqueline McMadd stood herself up only she wasn't wearing anything to cover her top half.

"Hi boys." She greeted with a smile. Kevin dropped the box to the ground, turned on his heel and stomped off. But Kid stayed behind with a goofy look on his face enjoying the show. Kevin disappeared into the hallway but reappeared to grab Kid by his shoulders and dragged him off. Kevin dragged Kid off going past the locker room where all the other wrestler were.

Jacqueline had meanwhile gotten dressed and followed around by a camera crew made their way around the building. It wasn't long before they came upon a Choujin, a woman in fact. And Jacqueline wasted no time in confronting her.

Fiona had her back to them and didn't hear them approach.

"Fiona." Addressed Jacqueline. The Romanian cocked her head over her shoulder and saw her standing there with a camera crew." How do you feel about being here today?"

"Great to be here." Said Fiona turning around to face them fully. When she did that Jacqueline and her crew found something surprising. Attached to Fiona by a bunch of straps around her back was a baby boy. They were needless to say shocked and so was the audience that was watching this live. He was a big baby with blonde hair and big blue eyes. He looked up in wonder at the crowd standing before him.

"And who might this be?" asked Jacqueline as she turned her attention to the little baby.

"This is my son." Said Fiona cradling the baby." This is Edward."

"Your son? I didn't know, how old is he?"

"He's seven months." Told Fiona moving the baby around in her arms. He looked up and gazed at the camera crew strangely.

"And as a matter of fact." Added Jacqueline." I didn't know you were married either."

"I am." Said Fiona raising her left hand showing off her wedding ring. The camera zoomed from the baby and to Fiona's finger.

"Quite the diamond." Commented the camera man.

"Indeed." Said Jacqueline." Who's your husband?" Fiona smiled." Another Chojin?" Her smiled turned into a smirk and she nodded her head." Really, another Chojin?"

"That's right. And he's in this building here now."

"Really?" Jacqueline crossed her arms and then leaned in." And who's the lucky guy?" Fiona just let out a chuckle.

"If you're really that interested Jacqueline how about you , my husband, myself, and our baby sit down for an interview later?" Jacqueline's eyes glowed.

"That would be a marvelous idea." She said with a sly smile." In fact I'll schedule it right now, you, your baby, and husband." Fiona just smirked as Jacqueline turned to the camera." Who will the baby's daddy be, find out later!"

That was seen all around on all the tvs in the area. Everyone was in a buzz, with the number displayed at the bottom of the screen everyone began sending in their votes.

Kevin watched the skit from the tv at the bar of the stadium.

"People actually listen to that crap?" he asked.

"Who do you think it is?" he heard a voice over his shoulder. Kevin looked over to see Wally and Dik Dik walking by.

"It can't be me I've never talked to her." Replied Dik Dik.

"Me neither. I think it's Jeager." Their conversation continued on as their voices shrank into the distance.

"Dumbasses." Commented Kevin. He turned and placed his hand on his drink. He was unaware of it but Kid Muscle was had spotted him and was now tip-toeing over to him.

"Hey Kevin." Said Kid getting his attention. Kevin turned and looked at Kid who held onto his chest as if they were breasts." Hi Boys." He said in a feminine voice. Kid laughed his amusement but Kevin was clearly not amused.

"I could kill you without making a sound!"

"Oh C'mon Kev." He said giving him a playful shove and sitting down next to him." Lighten up" Kevin grunted and turned his attention back to his drink. Kid sat down next to him and knocked on the bar signaling the barkeeper for a drink. In another moment a glass and bottle were set down before him.

Kid poured the drink into the glass and began drinking silently with Kevin. Kid wasn't aware that two people were approaching them form behind but Kevin was, he glanced over his shoulders slightly to observe them.

"Evening lads." He said aloud. Kid looked at him confused but then turned around to see two face he didn't want to see. There was Pumpinator and Dailbolic.

"Evening Mask." Pumpinator said to Kevin crossing his arms." And Kid Muscle." He added shooting him a death glare.

"Guys." Said Kid once he got over his fear." There's no need for things to get out of hand here." The DMP members didn't seemed to have heard and stood their ground, Kevin gave the same stare as they did." C'mon let me buy you guys a drink."

"We'll have a drink." Said Dialbolic." A drink to your deaths." Kid hunched down and gulped. But then Kevin leaned over to him.

"Follow my lead." He whispered. Then Kevin got up from his seat, drink still in hand. Kid did as he was told and followed after him. Kevin walked up with one hand in his pocket and the other on his drink, Kid followed him in step.

Then the two walked up and stood before the other wrestlers, Kevin before Pumpinator and Kid before Dialbolic.

"He's right." Said Kevin." What's say we all calm down and." He raised his glass up." Have a drink." Kid smiled thinking this would have a good outcome.

But then Kevin reached over and splashed Dialbolic in the face, then he swung his arm over and punched Pumpinator in the face sending him stumbling back. Kid let out a gasp but then Kevin lunged forward and grabbed Pumpinator by the shoulders, swinging him around and throwing him into the wall.

Kid stepped forward ready to try and stop Kevin, but before he could do anything he was grabbed by Dialbolic who wrapped his hands around Kid's throat and began moving him back. He was backed up until he hit the table of the bar. Kid pressed his hands against the phone but couldn't mange to get him off.

"K-Kevin!" he coughed under Dialbolic's hands. Kevin meanwhile was locked-up with Pumpinator. But out of the corner of his eye he saw his tag partner in a bad position, once again he'd have to lend a hand.

Kevin reached down and lifted Pumpinator over his head and then slammed him onto the ground." Muscle!" he called as he ran over to Kid's aid." Let's switch." He said when he got closer. Dialbolic was about to punch Kid but turned to Kevin when he was him approaching. But then Kevin jumped up and tackled the phone. The two rolled up and over the counter of the bar landing with a thud on the other side.

Kid let out a sigh as he rose to his feet, but when he turned around he saw he was still in trouble. For standing there was the much bigger Pumpinator. Kid's eyes widened as he looked at the massive man. The shoe prepared to attack and Kid ducked down to cover himself, but then Kevin jumped up from behind the counter holding a beer bottle in his hand.

He jumped up and swung it, hitting Pumpinator across the face with it. The bottle broke on his face, spraying glass and beer everyone. And Pumpinator fell back onto the ground with a thud.

"Well now." Said Kevin jumping over the counter and next to Kid Muscle." Wasn't that fun?"

"You and I need to have a serious talk about fun someday." Kid said looking up at him. It was now the two realized they were covering in beer and small glass shards, some of them bleeding." C'mon let's get out of here before someone catches us, we've got an interview to go to." Kevin slung his trench coat over his back as he and Kid walked out.

"Welcome back." Jacqueline greeted the audience as she looked out, the cameras rolling." The first thing on the agenda tonight is an interview with Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask." Kid Muscle first made his debut with the IWF seven years ago, In his debut match, he defeated Dial Bolic in a memorable contest, a match of both brawn and brains. Kid then moved on to defeat the awesome Pumpinator, driving off the two DMP members' leader, Kevin Mask. Kid's next major victory was against Checkmate, who, under the tutelage of Sunshine had joined a faction of the DMP."

Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask appeared backstage, looking up they say the very interview they were about to be apart of on screen.

"Kevin Mask appeared as the ringleader in a trio of thugs belonging to the DMP. The son of Robin Mask rebelled against his Muscle League father by joining the Demon Making Plant, where he teamed up with Dial Bolic and The Pumpinator to issue a challenge to the newest graduates of the Hercules Factory, including the son of King Muscle, Kid Muscle." The screen behind Jacqueline began showing a slideshow of shots of Kevin Mask, Dial Bolic and The Pumpinator making their debut against the Young Muscle Leaguers.

"Kid Muscle, Kevin Mask." Said one of the workers getting their attention away from the tv." Your on in 3." But the man looked them over strangely, all beat up and bleeding." You'll um… you'll need these." He held two roses in his hand and handed them to the wrestlers who took them curiously.

"However as the matches continued, Kevin Mask renounce the DMP ways tearing up his shirt, swearing to fight with honor from that day forward." Jacqueline continued. "Kid Muscle offered Kevin the chance to join the Muscle League there and then, but Kevin had other ideas." The screen behind her played the video of Kid tossing his shirt down to Kevin only for him to reach out but then retract his hands, causing it to fall to the floor. "Kevin disappeared after that but would later reappear in the revival of the Chojin Crown. Together he and Kid fought their own violent, individual battles until they met each other in the final match. Where after a grueling hour long battle Kid Muscle emerged victorious. Kid celebrated his victory but Kevin once went again into hiding only to resurface again when there was another Tournament, The Tag-Team tournament. Defying all odds and surprising spectators from around the world these two very different men fought together and became the tag-team Champions. Please help me in welcoming Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask!" She stood up and pointed to her right where the two were scheduled to appear. The two were greeted to a clapping audience and a standing ovation although their looks turned a few heads.

Jacqueline herself was confused by their attire and stopped clapping but the two kept coming towards her. Kid had the rose in his mouth and had a wide grin across his face while Kevin was loosely holding the rose by the stem.

"Good afternoon, Jacqueline!" Kid said happily, pulling the rose from his jaws and holding it out towards Jacqueline.

"Good afternoon, Kid," she tightly replied, accepting the flower from him. Kid sat back down in one of the chairs provided for him while Kevin threw the rose at her and then dragged his chair back to make some distance between them. She caught the flower awkwardly at her chest while Kevin once feeling there was a satisfactory distance between them sat down. He then crossed his arms as he sat next to his tag partner and waited for the hostess.

Jacqueline waited a moment as if Kevin would greet her like Kid did. Kid gave Kevin a nudge and pointed over to the camera, together they looked into it and saw the teleprompter which highlighted lines they had to say. Kevin however ignored his line of 'Good Afternoon Jacqueline, great to be here' and sat silent. So then Kid leaned over looking just under the camera at it. However on camera it looked as if he was leaning across Kevin with his head by his waist, the lower half of his face cut out at the bottom of the screen. Kevin just sat there arms crossed.

"Good Afternoon Jacqueline. "He said slow and forced." You look beautiful today." He read confused at first but then sat back up with a smile.

Jacqueline brought her hand up and puffed her hair. Kevin said nothing but snickered underneath his mask. She looked back at Kid and motioned with her eyes to the teleprompter." Line." She whispered. Kid nodded and looked back over reading from the teleprompter again.

"Jacqueline :why thank you, Kid. Am I even prettier than your wife Roxanne? Kid: oh, of course, Jacqueline!"

"Stop it!" Jacqueline screamed, standing up. Kid instantly fell silent, as did all the production crew and even the entire audience. "Just sit down, Kid," she snarled through clenched teeth.

"You're the one standing up." Said Kid from his chair pointing at her. As Jacqueline looked down she realized she was in fact standing. She gave a sheepish chuckle to the audience and straightened herself out before sitting down.

"What's say we get on with the interview shall we?" she asked trying to clear the air. Kid adjusted himself in his chair while Kevin just sat still the whole time.

"So boys." She began." What was it like winning the Tag-Team championship?"

"Oh great!" exclaimed Kid." Undoubtedly one of the best highlights of my career." Jacqueline turned and looked to Kevin who hadn't answered, Kid did the same.

"Kevin how do you feel?" she asked.

"Ecstatic." He replied in a dry voice.

"Are you Kevin?" replied Jacqueline in a sarcastic manner which commented on the expression of his voice more than anything." You remember how Kid Muscle defeated you in the Choujin Crown three years ago?" Kevin nodded his head." Don't you feel some sort of resentment against him for that, stealing your chance at glory? After your father made his debut at the Choujin Crown." Her intention was to stir up some drama between the two to create ratings but she'd have to fish harder.

"What happened then happened." Kevin replied." Nothing can change that. I am not my father, I will find my own way." He cocked his head and starred her down. "Next question." He finished.

"Well um." Jacqueline stammered as she tried to regain herself." What is the next step for you?"

"Well." Said Kid." My father settled down and got married after his big tournament, but since I've already done that I'd say I'd like to have kids."

"Really?" asked Jacqueline." Are you trying already?"

"We're talking it over." He smiled. She chuckled and turned to Kid's British counterpart.

"And what about you Kevin? What's your big plan?"

"Train." He replied." Get my skills better."

"No wife for you?" she asked." No Kids?"

"Humph." Was all Kevin replied with, his shoulders rising and falling.

"Kevin, with Kid married and planning to have children were does that leave you? Do you think you'll still have room in your friend's life when he becomes busy with family?" Kevin didn't reply." Maybe there's room for a special lady in your life?" she purred at him.

Kevin just shook his head making no reply." Not for you." He replied. The Audience chuckled at his comment which caused Jacqueline to scowl.

"So." She continued, regaining her composure behind a malicious smile." What is it you two so together?"

"Train." Answered Kevin quickly.

"I'm sure of that. But what else to do you do that's fun?"

"Well Kevin and I have different definitions of fun." Told Kid.

"Like when you two trashed the bar in the stadium earlier tonight?" asked Jacqueline. Without a moment to lost a video appeared on the screen behind her showing the fight between Kid and Kevin vs. Pumpinator and Dialbolic.

"That was fun." Chuckled Kevin while Kid looked on with unfond memories.

"Or about the time when you both walked into my changing room?" Kevin jerked up now out of his seat, Kid cocked his head up to the tv screen. The audience leaned in closer as the video began to play, showing Jacqueline's back to the camera and the door bursting open with both Kid and Kevin standing there. Kevin immediately left while Kid stayed behind only for Kevin to come back and drag him off." Now was that as much fun for you as it was for me?" she asked slyly to them.

Kevin quickly bounded up out of his seat and onto his feet." What a load of crap, I don't have to take this!" And without another word he marched off. Kid stayed behind but after a few sheepish glances between him and the audience he left following after his partner.

"And that was the tag champions Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask." Jacqueline said to the camera. The audience clapped and the lights when dim.

Some time later.

"Early this evening I bumped into female Chojin Fiona. And too my surprise and the surprise of you fans it turns out she's had a baby a little boy named Edward." The Tv behind her flashed images of the mother and her little baby." And she promoted the idea of sitting down with me tonight so that I and you fans as well can learn more about her, her husband and their baby. So without further ado here's Fiona." Turning over to the right Fiona entered onto the stage, in her arms was the wee baby Edward, in the baby's hand was a rose just like Kid and Kevin had done before him. Jacqueline was surprised at first that it was just her and the baby but no husband. All the same she was still greeted with roaring applause.

Fiona walked and shook hands with Jacqueline. The hostess then turned to the baby who handed her, the rose much like Kid Muscle had before, he giggled in the process. Then the two women sat down and the interview was underway.

"Welcome Fiona." Welcomed Jacqueline as she sat down. Then she turned to the baby." And welcome Edward." She added in a baby voice.

"Good to be here." Replied Fiona.

"I notice that you and your baby are here, but where is your husband?" Fiona snickered.

"My husband is held up at the moment. He's running late but he'll be here I assure you."

"Alright, then I'll just start with you." Fiona adjusted herself in her seat to hold her baby." How long have you been married?"

"Just a little over a year." Jacqueline jolted.

"That short a time and you already have a baby?" Fiona nodded.

"It was a unanimous decision."

"And who does he resemble more?" asked the host looking at the baby.

"Some say he looks more like me, but I'd say he bears an uncanny resemblance to his father." Jacqueline and the audience looked the baby over trying to match him with a Muscle Leaguer's face.

"And what's his future going to be like?" asked the hostess sitting back up.

"Well considering both his father and my profession, he'll probably follow in our legacy." At that time a large man appeared from off stage and began making his way towards the interview. Fiona didn't notice anything and kept continuing on happy as a clown. But Jacqueline, the audience and the camera all followed the large man walking behind her. He stomped over and stood behind Fiona's left shoulder. She became aware of his presence when the baby did, who laughed when he saw him. She turned her head around and saw Kevin Mask standing there.

A long and uncomfortable silence followed but it was broken by Jacqueline.

"Kevin." She said." What are you doing here? We've already done your skit." Kevin said nothing but grabbed a chair and brought it over next to Fiona.

"I'm sorry Jacqueline." Spoke up Fiona as Keivn did this." But didn't you say this was an interview for my husband and I?" Kevin pulled his chair up and sat next to Fiona.

"Husband?" repeated Jacqueline. The audience gasped." K-Kevin Mask is your husband?" Fiona turned to Kevin and smiled. He in turn reached into his pocket and produced a ring. He then removed the glove from his left hand and placed the ring on his ring finger. Then he turned it, making sure the camera could see it and held it out on his armrest. Fiona in turn reached her right arm across and took his.

And needless to say everyone in the stadium either in the audience or watching on tv were stunned, even all the muscle leaguers, all except one.

"I don't believe it." Said Terry with a dropped jaw as he, Jeager, Checkmater, Dik Dik, and Wally stood around the tv. Several feet behind them with his hands in his pockets was Kid Muscle.

"It's not that surprising." He smiled. His fellow leaguers turned to him.

"Kid did you know about this?" asked Dik Dik.

"Of course I did, I was there when the kid was born." He smiled.


	3. Friends Forever

**Friends Forever**

Fate has a plan for all of us and sometimes that plan isn't the one we wanted. And that was just the case for Kid Muscle now.

Earth the place he'd made a name for himself, risen to become the champion wrestler of the world, the place he called home he now had to leave.

He was called home back to Muscle Planet because his father was stepping down as King, it was now Kid's time to step up and embrace his fate to rule his planet. He of course would take his wife Roxanne with him, but as for all his other friends he would have to leave them behind.

So he made one last trip to the Muscle League training grounds to say goodbye to his beloved friends. They talked and laughed as they spoke of old times and adventures. But it was short lived because all too soon it was time for Kid to depart.

"Good luck lad." said Checkmate.

"God speed Kid." said Terry.

So with one last goodbye he left the training grounds. Then he entered his limo which began driving him off to the airport. It was a time of sorrow for Kid. The people he'd grown to know and love were the very people he was leaving behind. And to top it all off he never got to say goodbye to Kevin, his greatest friend and ally.

Kevin was however not far away, staying up in a hotel room with Fiona. The two had been told of Kid's leaving and while Fiona was heartbroken by the fact but Kevin didn't appear broken up at all. Fiona thought he just needed some time to deal with the fact but his mood didn't change and he carried on as if everything was normal.

But Fiona knew the time of Kid's departure was drawing near and for the sake of her husband she had to go and knock some sense into that big iron mask of his.

She made her away over from the bed and to the bathroom where Kevin stood looking himself over in the mirror, mostly at his mask.

"Darling." he said as he saw her in the doorway." Does my mask have a dent in it?" He moved closer to the mirror and continued to examine it.

"No." she said taking a step closer and paused before continuing." Kevin don't you think you should go over and see Kid Muscle one more time?" Kevin cocked his head over to her, his eyes full of confused questioning.

"Why?"

"Because he's leaving." she said flatly." And you don't know for how long."

"Not this again." he straightened himself out." You know Muscle he's one for theatrics, he's just trying to get attention." Fiona looked at him shocked." He'll moan about this but I'll see him tomorrow at training." He turned and went back to inspecting his helmet.

Fiona now decided it was time to get assertive and stormed over to her mountain of a husband and gripped him.

"Kevin Mask!" she yelled." Do you not understand what's go on here?!" Kevin looked at her confused and shocked." Your best friend is leaving and he may never come back, you may never see him again." Hearing the way she spoke it dawned on Kevin that this was all real.

"My God." he finally spoke." I haven't much time." Then he quickly moved past Fiona and ran out the door, grabbing his jacket and his keys as he went.

Meanwhile Kid Muscle and Roxanne had made it to the airport. Kid dragged himself and his baggage along, making his way towards the ship that would take him home. The whole situation was still a heartfelt one for him and he leaned on his wife for support.

But then the sound of a roaring engine filled the air that suddenly caught his attention. Kid shot around to see a large man in an iron mask riding up on a motorcycle.

Kevin had been over half the island looking for him. He'd stopped at all Kid's favorite restaurants and turned up nothing. It was only when he went to the Muscle League camp that they pointed him in the right direction.

A smile formed on Kid's face as he saw his friend there and he quickly hurried over to him.

"Kevin." he said with a silly grin on his face.

"Muscle." said Kevin getting off his bike." I'm glad I found you." But it was already to late, they were on borrowed time. A sudden cry from the spaceship got their attentions as it called to them, calling for their passenger and for it's departure.

Roxanne stepped back and let the two have their moment.

"When will you be back?" asked Kevin. He knew the answer but he thought of nothing else to say.

"I don't know." said Kid." Could be tomorrow, could be next week, could be-" But he stopped himself, a silence taking over them. "I wish it didn't have to end this way Kev." Kid finally said." But I guess it had to end sometime."

This wasn't the way either of them wanted it to end. They still had to have their rematch at the next Choujin Crown, the still had to have children and have them grow up together. They thought their adventures would last forever, but time has a way of changing things.

"Time to go Kid." said Roxanne as she put her arms around him. Kid looked at Kevin one last time, their eyes matching up. Then Kid turned and began walking away.

Kevin was silent at first but this mattered too much, their friendship mattered to much to end like this.

"Kid Muscle!" his voice boomed at him causing Kid to turn around. He turned and saw Kevin marching towards him until they stood nearly inches apart.

Then Kevin lifted his hands up to his mask and slowly pulled it off. Kid and Roxanne were shocked, not that they hadn't seen his face before but because he'd done it in public.

He pulled the mask off and held it out before him." This is for you." said Kevin to Kid." A token of our friendship." Kid reached out his hands and took the blue mask from Kevin.

"Thank you." he said finally able to find his voice." I'm gonna miss you Kevin." Looking back up at Kevin they saw his face was ridden with sorrow, his eyes watering and his lips pursed.

Kevin stayed where he was and watched as Kid turned and walked into his ship. Then with a blast of it's engines he saw the ship take off into the sky.

Kid and Roxanne went to the window and saw that Kevin hadn't moved. They both raised their hands and waved him goodbye to which he replied with the same.

Then quick as a flash the ship turned and flew out of sight and Kevin was left alone. It took a moment to collect his thoughts but after a few moments he slowly turned and lumbered back to his bike, dragging his feet along. Then he slowly started it up and prepared himself for the long ride back to his hotel.

Kid was melancholy as well. He sat himself down on the ship put his hand in his face and began crying.

Kevin pushed open the door and slowly dragged himself into the room. But he didn't get far as he finally collapsed, resting his his arms and head on a nearby chair. Fiona quickly came over to his side and held him, felling his body as he too began to cry. Kevin had never had a friend in all his life until Kid Muscle, when he left a bit of himself went with him.

One week later the world still felt the pain of Kid's leaving. And none more so than Kevin. He roamed around the mansion in his new iron mask. He said very little and Fiona knew that when he was ready he'd talk about it. But that moment might come sooner than later.

Because the world was in a buzz and everyone wanted to know what Kid's best friend Kevin thought of his leaving. So Jacqueline McMadd came over and conducted an interview right in the Mask family's living room.

Needless to say this was going to be a bother.

Kevin and Fiona sat next to each other, while Jacqueline sat across from them.

"So tell me." she began the interview." How does it fell with Kid Muscle gone." Her question was directed at Kevin but he stayed silent with his head bowed, it was Fiona who answered.

"Well I think we all, my husband and I included feel sad with him gone. Kid was like one of the family." Jacqueline smiled in an annoyed manner, she wanted to hear from Kevin not his wife.

"Do you feel any resentment towards him leaving. Him going off to become a king and leaving you all behind?" Once again her question was directed at Kevin.

"Kid was always destined to be a king." answered Fiona." Whether it happened now or in another fifty years this outcome couldn't be avoided." Jacqueline sat back even more annoyed.

"Did he tell you of any plans of his? Any indication that he might return?"

"No." said Fiona." and he doesn't have to he's welcome her anytime. Tea is at three he can just come in, and bring his family if he wants to."

Jacqueline was now very annoyed so she decided to get specific.

"Kevin." she said identifying who she was speaking to." What if in the upcoming years you become even more successful than Kid Muscle? What if you become the next Choujin Crown champion. Money, fame, and power are all yours. Your adored by your wife, children and people all around the world. You have everything you ever wanted." She paused a moment to look Kevin over." But then Kid Muscle comes back and in one match defeats you and all that crumbles away. Your money and fortune gone, your wife takes your children and leaves, your life simply put comes to an end and all because of Kid Muscle. What then would you have to say?" She waited at smirked at Fiona who she knew couldn't answer this question. Kevin did not stir, he hadn't moved the whole interview.

Fiona moved as if she was going to answer but then Kevin shot his hand up stopping her. Fiona sat back and Kevin picked up his head and looked at Jacqueline. He looked right at her and beyond her into the camera, his yellow eyes like a hawk glaring at them. He took in a deep breath as he prepared to speak, everyone inched forward ready for what he had to say. Then in one quick breath Kevin spoke in his deep British voice

"I'm glad it's you."


	4. Let me be Surprised part 1

**Let Me Be Surprised **

A whole year had passed since Kid Muscle had left his adopted planet Earth and headed back home to become King of Muscle Planet. Those friends whom he left behind continued on with their lives but they never forgot their old friend. We'll all accept one of them.

London England, the Mask Estate,10:38 am.

Kevin was laid out on the couch wearing nothing but his mask and sweat pants, a bag of chips in one hand, crumbs on his chest, several empty beer cans around the floor and a half empty one on the table.

Kevin rested his head back as his eyes watched the tv screen.

But then the phone began to ring, taking him out of his program. He expected that in a house of five people someone other than him could get it. But it continued to ring and he let it because he didn't want to be disturbed. So he did the logical thing.

"Mum!" he yelled." Mum phone." Within a few moments his mother Alisa made her way out of one of the side rooms and through the living room, seeing her son laid out on the couch. Then she went into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello." Alisa answered picking it up.

"Hello." Said a thick Texas accent on the other end." Is this the Mask residence?"

"Why yes it is. This is Alisa Mask, who is calling?"

"Ma'am I'm Terry Kenyan, American Choujin."

"Oh your Robin's friend Terryman's son."

"Yes ma'am."

"What can I help you with?"

"Well ma'am I was wondering if your son Kevin was around?"

"Kevin?" she answered confused. Kevin didn't like being around many people, and last she checked the American wasn't one of them. But maybe things changed and her son and made some new friends." Kevin." She called into the other room resting the phone against your shoulder.

"Huh!" Kevin yelled back.

"Phone for you darling." Kevin let out a groan and rolled out of his seat, crumbs falling off him and to the floor. Dragging his feet and slouched over he lumbered into the kitchen to see his smiling mother." Phone for you." She said smiling and handing it off to him.

"Hello." Kevin said into the phone.

"Hey there Kevin." Said a Texas accent that he knew all too quickly." It's Terry The Grand Kenyan, how ya doin buddy?" Kevin raised an eyebrow as he did not know why Kenyan had called him. He let out a groan in response." Well partner I'm just gonna cut right to the chase since I'm being charged for a roaming fee and all. I was wondering if you and Fiona were coming to my wedding?"

"Say again?" said Kevin cocking his head.

"My wedding. I sent out a letter about a month ago." Kevin looked up at the sky and tried to remember and after a second it came to him.

He'd been going through the mail that day and came upon a pink envelope. Wondering what fruitcake had sent it he opened it. When he did he found a card shaped like Texas and on it, it read: "You are cordially invite to the most routeniest, shootenest, wild, wild wedding-" And that's all Kevin read before he tossed the card out.

"Kevin buddy." Said Terry's voice getting his attention." You still there?"

"I'm here." He replied.

"So are you coming to my wedding partner?" Kevin cocked his eyes over to see his mother nearby. He then turned back to the phone.

"Don't ever call this number again." He said and before anymore could be said he hung up the phone.

"What was that about dear?" asked Alisa as Kevin set the phone down.

"Eh." He grumbled as he exited the room.

"What did Terryman's little boy want?" Kevin exited the kitchen and made his way back to the living room.

"He wanted to know how old the queen was." He said as he positioned himself in the exact same pose in the exact same spot he was in before.

Then as he continued to watch TV the front door bursting open got his attention. He looked over to see his wife and father rushing through the door. Fiona dressed in shorts and a tang-top while Robin was in a sweat shirt and pants.

The two walked in through the door, huffing and puffing.

"That was a good run ." she panted.

"Aye, was a good run lass. I've not run that many miles in a long time." Robin panted in reply.

"Oi." Called Kevin." Keep it down will you, I'm trying to watch the telie."

"Kevin is that all you've done today?" asked the father.

"Only been up an hour." Replied the son.

"Leave him alone dear." Said Alisa stepping into the room.

"It's just not right dear." He responded defensively. Fiona walked over and wrapped her arms around Kevin's head.

"Hey." She said after planting a kiss on the side of his mask.

"Hey." He responded with less emotion.

"So I'm gonna go take a shower in our bedroom." She whispered. Kevin didn't appear interested in what she had to say." So say, five minutes." She leaned her head down and next to him, winking at him.

"Yea." He responded quickly, although he only half-heard her. Fiona thought that was strange but just turned and continued on her way upstairs. Robin and his wife watched the two talk and then Fiona walk.

"Let him be love." Said Alisa." He's deserved the rest."

"Aye, rest you say?" He turned from his wife to his son. "So shon." He from across the room." What are you going to do today?"

"Sit here." Responded Kevin." Watch the game, drink." He brought his beer over to his mouth.

"Are you going to train at all? Free weights, running, maybe take the stairs rather than the elevator."

"Nope." Kevin replied with a burp.

"Look at him." Robin pointed it out to his wife." No shirt, covered in crumbs watching tv. That's your shon Alisa." Kevin cocked his head and looked at the clock on the wall, it had been fifteen minutes since he spoke to Fiona so he picked himself, And with beer in his hand he moved up and moving just like before he lumbered up the stairs and to his bedroom.

"He Livesh." Said Robin raising his arms, only for his wife to give him a smack at the back of his helmet.

Kevin lumbered into the bedroom expecting to hear the showering running and his wife to be in it, but instead she was standing before him already half dressed.

"Your late." She said.

"Yea well I like to keep you on your toes." He said taking a step forward and undoing his pants. But Fiona stuck her hand out and stopped him as he stood before her.

"No, no. We can't do it now."

"Why not?"

"I just got out of the shower. I'm all clean now." Kevin cocked his head to his beer can as if a thought had gone through his head. He looked to his beer can and then his wife. Then without a second's delay he swung the can forward, forcing whatever was left in it to fly out of the can and onto her. Fiona closed her eyes as the beverage flew forward and went all over her face.

"Alright now you're dirty." He said." Let's get into the shower." After Fiona finished rubbing her eyes she looked at Kevin with a scowl. Then she pushed him out of the room and looked the door behind him.

"Alright geez." He said on the other end." You try to do anything; you get a mouthful of abuse."

But then he heard the doorbell ring. And like with the telephone he didn't want to get it.

"Mum!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the house." Mum! Doorbell!" But there was no reply from his mother or anyone.

Kevin grumbled as he knew now that he would have to go and answer it. He walked down the stairs and across the hall the bell ringing all the time. He walked up and grabbed the knob and swung the door open he cringed beneath his mask as the person he wanted to see least in the world was there, Jacqueline McMadd.

"Hi Kevin." She said to him in an overly happy voice. Kevin did not reply." I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by-" She began leaning in towards him and into his house, but Kevin quickly shut the door on her face and walked away shaking his head.

"Who was that dear?" asked Alisa as she walked by him.

"Wrong address." Kevin replied walking past her.

"Kevin." Said Fiona's voice from the top of the stairs." Where's Edward, I thought you were watching him?"

"Warsman's watching after him." Kevin told.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Fiona and Alisa as they turned to Kevin.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Kevin.

"Kevin you left our son in the hands of that dangerous man." Fiona said descending the steps.

"Warsman's not dangerous."

"He's a super computer designed only to fight." Told Fiona." He has 6 inch claws on each hand how is that not dangerous?!"

"Well when you say it like that." Said Kevin.

"Kevin!" called Robin's voice through the halls.

"Oh that can't be good." Commented Alisa. Everyone watched as Warsman holding the wee baby Edward walked into the room.

"Comrades." He said in a whisper." We must be quiet, the little one is asleep." He let a finger to his mouth and let out a 'shh' sound.

"Kevin." Said Robin in a stern voice." We need to talk."

So Kevin found himself sitting on the couch looking up at his scolding father.

"What have you got to shay for yourshelf?" asked Robin.

"I don't know." Responded Kevin in a dull voice." I was irresponsible, selfish." They'd had this conversation before.

"Your damn right you are. You're shirking your parental duties and using my prized student as a Nanny!"

"HaHaHa!" laughed Warsman as he rolled around on the floor. Robin and Kevin both looked over to him" Comrades, comrades look he likes me." He sat himself up as the wee baby Edward crawled around his head.

"All the same Kevin." Said Robin turning back to the matter at hand." You cannot just blow off your responsibility like this. You-" He turned over to see Warsman holding Edward but the baby was dangerous close to Warsman's bear claws." WARSMAN!" he yelled." Don't do that!"

"Yes, sir." He responded quickly removing the claws from the baby's grip. Robin turned back to Kevin.

"Do you see what I'm getting at shon?" asked Robin." You cannot fly through life without any direction." That will just lead you to an empty death."

"Here it comes." Said Kevin under his breath.

"And do you know what that's like Kevin, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO DIE!" He pointed a finger and raised his voice to startle him but Kevin had heard this speech before.

"No Dad." Kevin responded emotionlessly." What was it like?"

"The firsht time was obviously worse." Robin said crossing his arms." Getting bashed on the head and drowning at the same time, then jushed darkness. The second time was more peaceful, like flyfishing. Do you know what they both had in common Kevin?"

"No dad." Kevin responded." What?"

"When I died, I died for shomething. Not for myself." Kevin just nodded his head as if listening.

"I died two times as well." Added Warsman standing up with Kevin's son in his arms." Trust me comrade, it's not a nice place to be."

"Nobody asked you." Said Kevin standing up and taking his son from Warsman.

"I have upset him." Commented Warsman." I shall combine myself in the freezer until I can compute why." But before he could Robin reached out and stopped him.

"What do you think all that was about?" asked Fiona as she and Alisa watched the whole scene from the kitchen.

"I haven't seen Kevin act like this since, since…."

"Since when?" asked Fiona turning to her mother in law.

"Since when he ran away." Alisa commented with her head bowed. Fiona looked into the other room and saw Kevin leaving his father and teacher to go into his room.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Said Fiona." See if I can understand what's going on in his head." Then she took off and headed up to the bedroom.

Kevin and meanwhile entered the room. He sat down on the side of the bed with his son in his arms. His sons laughing got his attention and he held the baby up so they could look each other eye to eye.

"Look at you." He said." You've no idea what's going on. You just want your bottle and you're good for the day." Edward giggled, bringing on finger up to his mask and tapping on it." But for me, it's not so simple." He cocked his head and looked away. But then he heard the door open and both father and son looked to the door to see Fiona standing there.

She made her way across the room and sat down next to her husband who passed off their son to her. Fiona took him and bounced him on her knee, then resting him in her arms.

"So." She said turning to Kevin." Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Keivn turned and made eye contact with his wife.

"Nothing." He answered. Then he got up to his feet and moved over to the window.

"Is it about moving back into your old home after everything that's happened?"

"No." said Kevin with a sigh.

"Is it about our son?" she asked.

"No."

"Then what is it?!" she asked. Kevin rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

"Nothing." He replied as he headed out.

It was now later in the day and the Mask Family were all sitting down to dinner.

Just then the phone rang and Robin, being the closest got up to answer it.

"Hello." He said into it. A voice spoke on the other end." Buffaloman?" Everyone at the table turned and faced him." Calm down, calm down lad. What are you saying? The telie? Oh Aye, I'll check it out. Thank you." Then Robin hung up the phone and walked into the living room.

"What was that about dear?" asked Alisa as Robin walked across the room.

"Buffaloman." He answered." Said there's something on the telie I should look at."

"Darling we're having dinner."

"But it's about work." He responded.

"Work?" said Fiona perking up." What about it?" She turned away from feeding the baby that a spoonful of baby food hit the side of his mask and got all over it.

Robin walked into the next room and turned on the tv. The rest of the family was in the other room still eating but then Robin's booming voice roared in "KEVIN!"

It was such a roar that Alisa and Fiona shook, Edward started crying and Warsman hid under the table.

"We only yells like that when he's real mad." Warsman said shaking under the table.

"Yea, yea." Said Kevin sounding indifferent as he got out of his chair." I know, I know." He walked out of the kitchen and into the next room to see his scolding father.

"What the hell is this!" yelled Robin pointing to the tv. Kevin cocked his head and looked at the tv to see a colorful list of titles. Such as: Sluts outdoors, Topless Summer and the ever so casual Pimp My Wife.

"That's not mine." Said Kevin pointing to the tv.

"You were watching the telie all damn day!"

"What is it?" asked Fiona as she and Alisa appeared in the doorway, Warsman was still cringing under the table.

"Father, I'm sure this isn't what Buffaloman had in mind when he called."

"True, true." Said Robin turning to the tv." But you and I will have this conversation later." He exited the screen and then went on to live tv. And at that time a commercial was playing.

There was Jacqueline McMadd on the screen with a microphone.

"There is only one prize that everyone strives for." She began." The Prize to be the best of the best, and for all others to worship the ground you walk on. Some heroes have already won this glory." Images began playing of battle long past. King Muscle vs. Robin Mask, King Muscle vs. Warsman, Kid Muscle vs. Kevin Mask. "And next week it all happens again." The images on the screen began displaying wild fires and tidal waves. "See all your favorite Wrestlers." She announced." Jeager!" And there was the German surrounded by fire and then swinging at the camera with his Red Rain of Pain, his name appeared next to his image surrounded in fire.." Terry Kenyan." There was the Texas as he rode on a horse, then jumped off doing a back flip and landing on his feet, his name appeared covered in dirt." Checkmate." He stood on a giant chess board, and swung his cape around his back. His name appeared in black and white letters with the 'T' looking like a rook." Mars." And to Kevin's surprise there was his old DMP ally standing on a mountaintop surrounded by thunder and lightning. He smiled an evil smile as the lights flashed around him and his name appeared next to him." And many more." Images flashed of the wrestlers in various fights and fighting poses." All in this year's Choujin Crown!" The commercial came to close with the image of a crown and the various wrestlers grabbing for the crown or charging at each other.

"Well what do you say about that?" said Robin." Has it been five years already?"

"Times truly flies when you're having fun." Said Alisa.

"Speaking of fun." Said Fiona." I've better start training, and then I've got to call a babysitter for Edward."

"No need for that love." Said Alisa." Robin and I can watch after him. It'll save you the trouble."

"Oh would you, that would be-"

"I'll do it." Said Kevin. Everyone turned over to him confused." I'll watch him."

"Kevin do you know what you're saying?" asked Robin.

"He is my son after all. Doesn't it make sense, I watch him."

"Aye it does when you're not competing. But you're gonna have matches to compete in."

"No, I won't."

"What do you mean?" asked Fiona.

"I'm not participating in the tournament." And everyone gasped at his response.

"Shon what are you saying?" asked Robin." Our family has participated in the Choujin Crown since it began. I was the 19th Champion, and the runner up of the 20th. You two were the runner up of the 22nd."

"It's just another stupid tournament for the McMadds to make money." Said Kevin turning his back on them.

"Comrade." Said Warsman walking into the room." Perhaps your circuits are malfunctioning, perhaps some tea will help you think?"

"I don't need to think, my mind is made up."

"Shon." Said Robin putting his hand on Kevin's shoulder." You should take this down a notch. What's troubling you?"

"Nothing." He responded with gritted teeth, getting annoyed that everyone was bothering him." Maybe I just want to be there for my son, unlike how you were there for me!"

Robin stepped back in shock, so then Fiona stepped up.

"Kevin." Said Fiona." I don't know what's been going through your head recently but you haven't been thinking right."

"No." he responded." Perhaps I'm thinking right for the first time in my life."

"Kevin." Pleaded Fiona." Come into the kitchen and we'll talk about this."

" Bah! He responded turning away from them and began walking towards the door." I'm going for a drive."

"Kevin wait!" said Fiona. But he did not stop and the next thing they heard was the revving of his motorcycle. Then Kevin drove out and onto the highway.

Meanwhile over at the Muscle League Head-Quarters. After the announcement Jacqueline headed off the stage and made her way back to her office. But on her way there she was stopped by her brother.

"Excellent Broadcast sister." He said." I'm sure that'll get the attention of our viewers."

"Indeed." She said tossing a hand through her hair.

"But I'm afraid a matter has come up that requires your immediate attention."

"What's that?" she asked. Ikeman turned his sister to the window and pointed out it." Your boyfriend and his friends." She looked out the window to see Jeager and the others prancing back and forth playing 'grab ass'.

"Ah." Said Jacqueline with a wave of her hand." Let them have their fun. I've got other things to deal with."

"Like what?" he asked as she turned and walked away.

"That's between me and Daddy."

Her father was in his office, sitting behind his desk. He was busy with work when suddenly the door was kicked open and his daughter walked in.

"Daddy!" she sang as she walked in." I have some good for you!"

"What is it?" asked Vance." Is it about the commercial? It was colorful but I found it strange. But I'm sure it'll get people's attentions."

"Oh no, daddy. It's much better than the commercial."

"Then what is it?" Jacqueline jumped up in joy and yelled.

"I'm pregnant!" Her father's eyes bugged open and his jaw dropped.

"What did you say?" asked Vance confused.

"You're going to be a grandfather." She said. The old man sat back in his chair.

"And who's the father?" he asked.

"Well shouldn't that be obvious?" she asked. Vance nodded and then headed out of the office.

"I've got to go see about something." he said.

Jeager and the Muscle Leaguers were downstairs eating ice cream.

"What flavor did you get?" asked Terry to Wally.

"Grape, and you?"

"Chocolate."

"Jeager!" called Vance. Everyone turned over to see the little man walking over to them.

"Mr. Chairman." Said the German turning to him." Vhat can I do for you?" Vance reached out and took Jeager's hand.

"Welcome to the family, son." He said shaking it.

"Vhat?" asked Jeager confused. It was at this moment that Jacqueline came into the room.

"That's right." She said getting everyone's attention." I'm pregnant."

"That's vundibar!" exclaimed Jeager stepping up. He lunged over and took Jacqueline in his arms." I'm going to ve a father!" He rested Jacqueline down." It's vike un dream come true."

"Now, now." Said Jacqueline fanning Jeager's arms." I didn't say it was your baby, sweetie."

"Vhat?" asked Jeager in confusion.

"What are you saying daughter?" asked Vance.

"I'm pregnant but I didn't say it was Jeager's baby." The other Muscle Leaguer's all looked to each other.

"Vhat!" he yelled in disbelief." Vhat do you mean, how can you say that?! Ve've been going out for nearly a year and-"

"I don't know what to tell you darling these things happen." Jeager put his hands on his head constrained by the stress. And when he turned around he saw all his fellow Muscle Leaguers before him.

"VOU!" he yelled pointing at them." One of you did it, one of you betrayed me!" He walked up and down their lines all flinching at him." Vho vas it, vas it you Checkmate?!"

"I think not good sir." He responded." I have been married the longest out of all of us." Jeager nodded believing the excuse so then he moved on. He came next to Terry Kenyan.

"VOU!" he yelled." VOU DID IT!"

"Jeager buddy, I'm getting married in less than a month." Jeager nodded believing Terry as well.

"Vhen who vas it. Vho is the father of Jacqueline's baby?" A dark chuckle caught his attention.

"Look Jeager." Said Mars as he moved the other Muscle Leaguers aside and stood before the German." I don't know why your surprised at all this. That pen's been all around this company ink."

"Hey!" said Jacqueline. Jeager picked his head up and noticed Mar's snickering face.

"It vas YOU!" he yelled grabbing onto Mar's shirt.

"Hey!" barked back Mars." I don't like being touched!" And he moved in to retaliate. But before there could be any bloodshed the rest of the muscle leaguers jumped in and broke them up.

Checkmate, Wally grabbed Mars and took him away while Terry and Dik Dik held Jeager in place.

"Now calm yourselves." Said Vance stepping in." Break it up, break it up." But Mars and Jeager continued to glare at each other, huffing and puffing the whole time." Jacqueline, why don't you put some light on this situation?"

His daughter stepped up and everyone turned to her.

"Can you all give Jeager and I some alone time?" she asked. The Muscle Leaguer's looked at her slyly but slowly they released Jeager and Mars from their grip. Then they and Vance headed out of the room.

"Vhat is going on Jacqueline. Tell me." She turned to him and after a sigh spoke.

"I'm going to have your baby Jeager." The German sighed his relief.

"Thanks Goodness. I almost thought that-"

"What are you planning to do Jeager?"

"Vhat?" he looked to her.

"What are you going to do about this?"

"We're going to get married ja? Und start our lives together."

"I'm afraid that's not going to work."

"Vhat do you mean?"

"I can't be with some second rate wrestler, I need to be with a champion."

"I am a champion, I'm one of the strongest in the New Generation."

"But you've lost more matches than you've won. You lost to Richardo and Mars, both of whom were later beaten by Kid Muscle."

"Vhat are you saying. That I need to be more like Kid?"

"No!" she said frustrated." I mean we can never be together so long as your still second rate."

"I can change! I can get better!" he said dropping to his knees and pleading with her.

"Then prove it." Jeager picked up his head and looked at her.

"How?"

"Win the Choujin Crown." Jeager's eyes burst open in shock." You can do that can't you?"

"I, I don't know." He said standing back up.

"Then we've got nothing to talk about." She said turning and walking away.

"Vait, Vait." Said Jeager jumping in her way." I can do it, I was one of the 12 finalist last time." Jacuqline crossed her arms in disbelief." Vith some extra effort, I could defiantly win." She looked at him in disbelief.

"Alright Jeager." She acknowledged him." Then we've got a deal." Jeager smiled and nodded his head at her. She stepped off to his side and headed out the door." Keep in mind, you're fighting for your very future here."


	5. Let me be Surprised part 2

**Let me be Surprised Part 2**

The Week had past and choujin from all over the world gathered for the tournament. Fiona had decided to be amongst the wrestlers to represent England since she was living there now and Jeager was the #1 pick for Germany.

Robin and Warsman were in the VIP rooms with the rest of the Legends. Kevin was also allowed in the VIP suites but at the moment was observing the field from balcony, his son attached to him by a harness.

Kevin put his hands on the railing while looking far down below at the field. Soon the tournament would begin and yet he didn't care. There was nobody entering who was worth his time. Not Jeager, not Mars, not Terry, not anyone.

Seats began to fill in and Kevin knew that the opening ceremony would be soon.

Edward began to fidget in his place, Kevin patted him on the head calming him down. The triumphs sounded and everyone cheered as the McMadds walked onto the stage.

"Welcome." Said Jacqueline into the microphone getting a roar of applause from the crowd.

"Fuckin twat." Kevin muttered as he watched her.

"Today is the first day of the Choujin Crown. Where we will crown the 22nd Champion." The crowd cheered in great pleasure. "Let us take a moment to honor all our past champions." She said pointing to the top of the stadium, which had solid gold statues of all its past winner. There was Robin, two King Muscles, and then Kid Muscle himself.

Kevin had just noticed it now and his eyes were fixed on the statue. Kid was standing tall with his arms held wide open in a triumphant pose.

And then Kevin realized something. In his long battle with Kid he'd never given up, even though the odds were clearly against him. And here he was now giving up without a fight, something had to be done.

"And now let's introduce this year's competitors." Kevin looked down to the field and saw the ceremony had started and the wrestlers were walking onto the field.

He had to get down there quick. But when he took a step forward he realized his son was still strapped to his chest, he would have to deal with that first.

Robin and Warsman were in the lounge conversing with their old friends. But then the door was kicked opened and Kevin stepped in.

"Think fast Dad!" he yelled when Robin looked at him. Then without a moment's delay he tossed his son through the air and towards his father.

"JESUS CHRIST!" exclaimed Robin. Then he Warsman and all the other Legends dived forward to try and catch the baby. But as they all ran for the catch Wolfman tripped over himself, then Buffaloman on him, then Robin Mask, and Warsman on top.

But luckily the baby had landed safely on the large pile they created.

Meanwhile Kevin ran out to the parking lot and got on his motorcycle. He revved up the engine and then drove off.

In the stadium the last of the competitors were walking through the gates and into the field for the opening ceremony. But the last group that went through heard something strange behind them. The turned around and saw a single light in the tunnel, then the next second they saw Kevin atop his motorcycle driving towards them.

They quickly ducked out of the way as Kevin drove by them. Then he began zig-zagging between all the Choujin country representatives. They rolled, jumped and ran out of his way fleeing for their very lives.

Kevin continued to drive not really caring for the screams of terror all around him. Everyone got out of his way, and soon he saw a flag and wrestlers he knew well. It was England's group.

Kevin drove by and stuck out his arm, grabbing Fiona and the flag while the other's ducked out of his way. He continued driving with her in front of him and the English flag in his hand.

He drove around one more time with his wife on his bike and his flag in his hand, waving in the wind. Then he came to an abrupt stop before the small stage the McMadds were on.

Then Kevin slammed the end of his flag pole into the ground so that it blew behind his bike. He dismounted proudly while Fiona who was woozy from the ride fell over onto the ground.

He looked up onto the stage where all the McMadds looked at him in shock, he only nodded in reply. Looking behind him all the other wrestlers had picked themselves up and gathered at their assigned spots.

After the initial chaos and died over the ceremony continued.

"Well um." Said Jacqueline moving into place." Well now…now let's move onto the opening speech." And then she realized something off-putting." N-Normally we'd have the previous champion make the opening speech but since he's not here, we'll have to use last year's runner up." She turned over half-heartily to Kevin." Kevin Mask!" she announced.

Kevin smirked under his mask and headed to the stage.

"Be polite, be polite." Fiona whispered to him. Kevin headed up to the stage Jacqueline stepping aside so he could stand before the microphone.

Kevin reached forward and poked the microphone, then took it in his hand. He looked around scanning left to right looking at everyone who was looking at him." Yea." He said into the microphone then hearing it echo around the stadium." You should all just go home." He pointed to his fellow competitors." And you might just wanna give that belt." He pointed to Jacqueline." Because one way or another I'm leaving here with it." He jumped down from the small stage and walked before the first line of competitors." And there's nothing your dumbass," He pushed the first wrestler he saw." or your dumbass," He said pushing another." Or your dumbass can do about it!" He said slapping the last guy on the side of the head. Then Kevin turned on his heel and gave the microphone a toss, sending it flying through the air.

Then Kevin turned and triumphantly sat on his motorcycle. Then he revved up the engine and drove off, not bothering to move for anyone as they moved for him. Then he drove out of the stadium, leaving everyone else behind in a state of confusion.

One week later. Lights panned down to a stage where Jacqueline sat down in her chair, microphone in hand a tv behind her and a pair of chairs.

"Hello." She said to the small audience and to those watching." After the past week of bloody and bone breaking battles we've finally come down to our final two. The Final Match of the 22nd Choujin Crown will be Kevin Mask Champion of the Black Division and Jeager Champion of the Red Division. Tomorrow the two will do battle in the last round of the tournament." An image appeared on the screen behind her with an action shot of the two. The crowd cheered their approval." Tonight I'll be talking with both of them, but first let's recap how they overcame the odds and fought to become the final two." The audience clapped as the lights turned green and an image of Jeager appeared on the screen.

"Jeager despite missing out last time and being beaten in his first round had much better luck this time. In his first match he fought Wally Tusket, the match lasting twenty two minutes thirty four seconds." Images appeared of Jeager vs. Wally. The two wrestlers locking up, Wally body slamming Jeager, Jeager with wally in a chokehold, etc." Jeager managed to tire out his opponent in order to take victory. In his next match he fought another Muscle Leaguer Checkmate. And while the Chess man proved a more formidable opponent his defenses could not match up with the red rain of pain." Images played of Jeager vs. Checkmate, with Jeager slashing him across the chest with his signature attack." Now Jeager has fought his way to the top and will have to face a wrestlers he's never fought before. Let's find out what he has to say. Put your hands together for Jeager." She pointed over to the right of the stage where Jeager walked out of.

Jeager walked out, dressed for the occasion in a black tuxedo but he kept his bike helmet on. He walked over to Jacqueline and when she offered her hand for him to shake he took it and kissed it while presenting her with a rose, receiving and 'awe' from the audience. Jacqueline smiled for the cameras taking the rose and then sat in her chair, Jeager did the same.

"So Jeager." She said." How are you this evening?"

"Vine." He answered." Now that I'm vith you." The audience 'awed' again. Jacqueline smiled again. Her relationship with him was known but she didn't need him going all puppy-eyed on live TV.

"How does it feel for you being in the final two?"

"Vundibar! If I vin, then I'm one step closer to my goal."

"And what's that?" she asked finger in her mouth.

"Vou said you'd marry me, and let me vather my child." The audience reacted with clapping and cheering.

"A touching notion." She nodded." But do you think you'll have what it takes to win tomorrow?"

"Losing is not an option."

"But it might happen, so what will you do then?"

"I-" he began to answer but was cut off as she continued.

"Because as most people know neither your father nor your grandfather were wrestlers renound for their great strength and heritage, something Kevin Mask has both of."

"Vell dat's true but mine father is known as one of the greatest teachers of all time."

"True, but Kevin was taught by both Robing Mask his father and the fighting computer Warsman, who's guidance led him nearly to the gold last year." Jeager tried to speak but was cut off by her yet again." Not only that but Kevin rose to become the champion of the tag-team Tournament with Kid Muscle, something you and Terry Kenyan failed at. Why do you think that was?"

"Umm."

"Because you don't have the drive that Kevin Mask does. He was born to be a wrestling champion and he knows it, he doesn't doubt himself."

"I don't doubt minself! Losing is not un option for me!"

"Well that's cute. But I don't think Kevin has any other options either. Which brings me to my next question, do you ever think you're meant for something different?"

"Different?"

"Another profession."

"Nine. Wrestling is in my family heritage, it's in our blood."

"And we see how well that's worked out. Your grandfather was a torn in half and your father is a bit off his rocker. Maybe wrestling's just not your thing." Jeager was silent." Does your silence means you understand me?" Jeager picked up his head and looked at her.

"Vou said the only vay you'd marry me is if I'd become the Choujin Crown Champion, so that's what I'm going to do. I can only vin, there is no lose. There is no choice, Jacqueline. Not for me." The crowd clapped their approval.

Jacqueline just gave Jeager a nod and then turned to the camera. "We'll be taking a short break but when we come back I'll be talking to Kevin Mask about what he thinks."

They took a quick break and came back from commercial, opening on Jacqueline again.

"Kevin is without a doubt the most popular wrestler of the competition. He's rise to the final two was assured due to his being the runner-up of the last Choujin Crown. But Kevin did face some hardships this time. His first match was a battle against his semi-final opponent Comrade Turbinksi, and that fight had the same end as last time." Images played of Kevin and the plane doing battle." The fight lasted fifteen minutes thirteen seconds. In his next round Kevin fought his old DMP ally Mars, except this battle was more personal." A video played of Fiona vs. Mars." In her first round Kevin's wife Fiona went up against Mars. The battle was nearly a half-hour long with Mars' victory in the end." Images played of Mars using his swallow tails and cutting Fiona up, causing her shirt to open. She fell back on the ground but Kevin was there to catch her and cover her with his trench coat. She gave him a peace sign and Kevin turned to Mars and grilled him down." But true love must conquer all because in their battle Kevin came down with a vengeance on Mars in a battle that lasted twenty five minutes." An Image played of Kevin with Mars in the OLAP, Mar's face to the mat and Kevin bending his arms forcing them to snap." This secured Kevin's victory to face Jeager in the finals." An image played of Kevin standing triumphant as Mars was taken away on a stretcher." Please join me in welcoming one half of the Choujin Tag Team Champions, Kevin Mask." She pointed to the stage where he would enter and the crowd gave him a standing ovation.

Kevin ducked under the ceiling and entered the stage, having made no effort to dress for the occasion as he was in his usual attire. The crowd cheered him on as he walked over to Jacqueline.

She presented her hand for him to shake but Kevin did not take it or acknowledge it, he took his chair and distanced it from here. She put her hand back down awkwardly as the crowd's cheering died down.

"Kevin." She addressed." How are you doing tonight?" Kevin crossed his arms and legs.

"Fine." He responded bluntly.

"Aren't you overjoyed to be here in my presence, as a special guest on my show?"

"I could be better places."

"Really?" she asked with a raised brow." Name them."

"Going to the bar, talking strategy with my Father and Warsman, tucking my son in, railing my wife." He counted on his fingers and the last one made the crowd cheer. Kevin nodded his head to them.

"Okay! Okay!" Jacqueline exclaimed." Why don't we just talk about the tournament?"

"If you'd like."

"What's it like being in the final two?"

"No different than it was last time." Jacqueline just smiled for the cameras but muttered angrily under her breath.

"But how do you feel going into this battle rather than your last one? Do you think you can beat Jeager, or will your pride cost you your victory?"

"Hmph." Kevin grunted." I have full knowledge of my abilities, I have no doubts."

"But will it be enough? Jeager's no push over, he's the strongest Choujin from Germany and was trained by Brocken Jr. who is claimed to be the best wrestling training, even better than your own father and teacher."

"Well good for him."

"Not to mention he's the father of my baby." She rubbed her stomach earning a cheer from the crowd.

"Well good for you."

"All I'm saying Kevin." She said, saying his name in a spiteful manner." That my boy Jeager has all the cards stacked against you. He's not a goofball like Kid Muscle was he'll-"

But then Kevin quickly shot out of his seat standing to his full height, and menacingly standing over her.

"Never insult Kid Muscle in front of me." He ordered as he pointed his finger at her. Jacqueline cringed in her seat.

"Vey, Vey!" exclaimed Jeager as he marched onto the stage. He marched over and put his hand on Kevin's shoulder causing him to turn and face him." Vou can't do that to her, she is a lady!" Kevin swung around swatting Jeager's arm off him.

He turned around and faced Jeager, the two grilling each other down.

"Alright now boys." Said Jacqueline as she tried to pry herself between them."Save it for tomorrow." But despite her effort the two still leaned into each other. Kevin was the first to break, turning and walking away his coat flapping behind him. Jeager held Jacqueline close until he left.

The Next Morning.

Jeager was in his room preparing when Brocken Jr walked in.

"Mine Son!" he yelled." Vou vill not let me in your corner. Vhat is this nonsense!"

"Vather." Said Jeager." If I'm going to vin this, I must do it by myself."

"Vut I have alvays been in your corner. Mine visdom has alvays guided you!"

"Jacqueline says if I vin I must do it by mineself."

"Bah! This Jacqueline is leading you around like a dog un a leash!"

"Vather I love here un I vould do anything to be vith her!" Brocken was silent.

"Alright, alright I understand. I vas in love once, but he careful boy. You don't know what that woman might pull on you."

"You don't need to vorry father."

"Jeager." Said Jacqueline in the doorway." It's time." Jeager nodded and then looked to his father.

"Good luck my boy." Said Broken tapping him on the shoulder. Jeager nodded and then headed out to the stadium. Jacqueline walked side by side with him.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked.

"Ja."

"Just don't get your heart so set on winning, you never know what might happen."

"I have the greater vill to vin. That is why I cannot lose."

"Kevin Mask has his own reason to win. Maybe you should think about that new career option after all."

"Vhat are you saying?"

"Ditch the wrestling thing." She said grabbing onto his shoulders and stopping him." And join me on the Board of Directors." She leaned in to kiss him but he leaned back and away from her.

"My family may not be the strongest wrestling family, but ve have just much right to fight as the Muscle or Mask Families. It's in our blood and it's what we live for." Jacqueline stepped back acknowledging his feelings. "True love conquers all. You said do yourself." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Meanwhile Kevin was getting prepared in his own way. He stood before the Golden Statue of Kid Muscle inside the stadium. He was silent as he looked up at it but finally spoke.

"I have a lot to say. I should have said them when you were here but…." He looked back up. "Despite our differences, I have nothing but respect for you. You changed my life, you showed me the true power of friendship and what it means to live a life of love rather than hate." He hung his head and listened to the sound of the crowd outside. "And know It's time I continue it." He turned away and headed out the door.

It was time for the two to do what they were there to do.

The audience cheered as Jacqueline entered the center ring." Welcome to the Final Match of the Choujin Crown. Introducing first from Germany, standing 6'2 weighting 220 lbs, Jeager!" The crowd cheered as Jeager stepped out from behind the curtains and with his arms held high above his head, pumping his fist in the air he made his way to the ring.

He came to the ropes and slid through them, pumping his fist in the air and giving a warrior's cry. Then he turned to Jacqueline and gave her a kiss which the audience 'wooed' at.

Once she had the blush off her face she continued to introduce Kevin." And his opponent from England, standing 7'2 weighting 350 lbs Kevin Mask!" Kevin stomped out of his entrance, arms lock swaying side to side. He cocked his head and glanced around at the spectators who cheered his name loudly.

Jeager gulped down and fear he had. Kevin's entrance was meet with more from the crowd, but he could not let that intimidate him.

Kevin grabbed onto the top rope with both hands and pulled himself up, flipping up and over, landing on one knee putting both hands in a victory pose that made the crowd roar. Then Kevin rose to his feet and looked at Jeager.

Jeager stomped over and stood before Kevin, the two immediately began circling each other.

"No wait boys." Said Jacqueline getting in between them." Before you two go at it, there's one last thing you have to do." The opponents watched as she grabbed both their hands and held them out." Shake." The two looked from her and then to each other. Together they flashed their hands out and clasped grips, gripping tightly.

Then after a second they broke off and headed for their respective corners.

Kevin rested his arms on the corner-post and looked out into the sea of the crowd. Looking high up he could see the VIP lounge where his family was.

Fiona gave Kevin a nod indicating she knew he'd give it his all, for what he needed to do.

Robin turned around as Brocken came into the room.

"Brocken. "he greeted.

"Robin." He replied.

"I hope there's no hard feelings with our shons being opponents."

"Nine. Our sons are grown men, it does not concern us anymore." Robin nodded his agreement and turned to the ring.

Jeager sat in his corner looking over at Kevin with Jacqueline at his side.

"Watch out for his Big Ben Bash." She advised.

"Ja."

"And the OLAP."

"Ja." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck." Jeager nodded and rose to his feet as she left the ring. Kevin slowly turned his head back to see Jeager rising to his feet, so Kevin turned around and faced him fully.

The judges of Buffaloman, Ramenman, Terryman, and Wolfman surrounded the ring.

The crowd silenced, waiting for the bell to ring and the fight to begin.

"And now the final match of the 22nd Choujin Crown." Announced Jacqueline." Ready set, Go!" And as the bell was rung Kevin and Jeager left their corners and sprinted at each other.

They meet in the center of the ring and locked up, their arms around the other's head and shoulders. But Kevin's superior height and weight helped as he easily swung Jeager around and into the ropes. Jeager stumbled back and the bounced back to Kevin.

Kevin swung up his leg only for Jeager to duck under him and dodge. The German went into the opposite ropes and came back, swinging out his elbow and hitting Kevin in the back.

Kevin stumbled but did not fall, so then Jeager struck him a second time getting the same result. So then he tried one more time. But this time Kevin ducked under his blow turned around and punched Jeager in the stomach.

The German grunted, stumbling back and holding his side. Kevin took an advancing step forward and Jeager prepared himself. Kevin swung forward with a punch but Jeager put up his arm and blocked. Then he tried to connected with a punch only for Kevin to block. But then when Kevin swung forward with another punch, Jeager grabbed his arm swung around and latched his legs onto his head.

The crowd cheered, Jacqueline jumping up and down in joy.

"Vhy do you need the belt Kevin?" grunted Jeager." Doesn't your family already have enough?"

"This isn't about my family or my father, this isn't even about me!" Kevin reached up and grabbed Jeager's arm. Then he swung him around and slammed him onto the mat. Jeager quickly got back to his feet." This is about a dream." He said taking a step forward." A dream that a man so hardened and beaten by life can rise above the odds and be better. That was who Kid Muscle was, and I fight to preserve his memory!"

Jeager lunged forward and the two locked up, struggling against each other.

"Kevin." Said Jeager as he began gaining the advantage on Kevin." I vnow you miss Kid Muscle. Vut vou should know, you veren't his only friend!" Then he grabbed onto Kevin and swung him into the corner. Kevin's back hit the post and he slid down onto his butt, Jeager standing several feet away panting." Kid Muscle believed in his friends and their struggles, mine own struggle of love and life would mean more than your chance at personal gain." Kevin was silent and did not move for a few moments.

"Your right Jeager." Said Kevin suddenly getting up and coming to life." I wasn't Kid Muscle's only friend." He jumped up and grabbed Jeager's arms." But he was MY ONLY FRIEND!" Then he swung around Jeager and rested on his back, then he swung down his leg only for Jeager to roll out of his way.

Then Jeager came up with the Red Rain of Pain and slashed Kevin across the chest. It appeared to have startled Kevin but that was all.

"Do you think I just wear this armor for fun!" he yelled. Jeager then swung his Red Rain at Kevin's head, missing as he dodged his head back. Then Kevin lunged forward and punched Jeager in the head causing him to stumble back. Then he did it a second time and then a third. He continued pounding him with punches until he was back in the corner.

Jeager stood there leaning on the post while Kevin prepared for another attack. But then Jeager sprung up, grabbing Kevin's head and slamming it against the corner post. The German jumped out of the way as Kevin stood there holding his head. But as he past the Brit fell to the ground holding his side.

When he removed his hand he saw that it was bleeding, from a large gash across his stomach. He cocked his head back to Jeager who's arm had changed into a blade.

Kevin turned back to him, bleeding from his side.

Jeager then lunged forward with his arm still as a sword but Kevin just reached out and grabbed him. His hand bleed as they struggled against each other but he gripped him tight. But then to his surprise Jeager swung his other arm that turned into a blade mid-air. But then Kevin just put up his other hand and caught the second blade.

But then before he could think Jeager kicked up his leg which was also a blade. It swung up and slashed Kevin across his torso.

"NO!" exclaimed Fiona in shock.

"Yes!" said Jacqueline. Kevin released Jeager's arms( which turned back to normal) while he stumbled back and onto one knee. There was a large slash across his body, luckily most of it was protected by his armor. But the cut went up his abdomen and has cut the unprotected parts of his neck. His blood poured out and into the ring.

Jeager stood over him triumphantly, giving Kevin a nod. Jacqueline began the ten count.

"One, two, three, four!" Kevin looked up at Jeager standing over him.

"Stay down, stay down." Jeager whispered.

"Get up, Get up!" yelled Fiona shocking all those around her with her tenacity.

"Five, Six, Seven." Kevin reached and arm up and grabbed the rope. Jeager moved into attack but Kevin jumped up and kicked him across the face, getting to his feet and ending the ten count.

Jeager stumbled to the other side of the ring, blood pouring from his mouth. When Jeager looked back up Kevin was walking towards him. Jeager quickly burned his hand red and swung at Kevin, but that was a bad move.

Kevin just grabbed Jeager's wrist avoiding the attack. The he swung his leg up and over and latched onto Jeager's back grabbing his other arm.

Now Jeager was trapped in Kevin's most dangerous attack, the judges pointed to ring indicating their approval of the move.

Jeager's body was stiff and Kevin only continued to twist more and more, pulling his arms with him. Jeager couldn't get free. Then there was a loud snapping sound the rang through the stadium.

"What was that?" asked Jacqueline as she covered her ears.

"Bones." Told Vance. She turned to her father." Jeager's arms are broken." Looking at the ring, everything was a given. Kevin had Jeager's body stretched out, his legs still standing but his face was in the canvas and his arms were bent in the opposite direction. His arms were probably broken at his humerus, ulna and radius.

Then Kevin released Jeager and jumped back to his feet, Jeager still lying on the ground. Jeager picked up his head and slowly kicked up his legs, getting to his feet. He stood before Kevin, his arms broken and mangled.

Jeager had everything to lost here, losing was not an option. And even with his arms broken he would still fight. He took a step towards Kevin and flung his arm out, but Kevin just caught tit and then grabbed the other.

Kevin twisted and twisted Jeager's broken arms. Then he swung him up into the air and followed after him. In the air Kevin locked his legs around Jeager's neck and his arms for his signature attack.

Then with the rains and a crack of thunder Kevin slammed down with the Big Ben Bash, slamming Jeager's head into the canvas.

"I've done the Big Bend Bash over 1,000 times." Kevin announced." And that one was my best, thus far." He released Jeager's arms and stood up while Jeager's body fell to the ground. It was done, or so he thought.

Kevin turned his back on Jeager but the gasps of the audience had him turn around. And there he saw Jeager weakly rising to his feet on wobbling legs. He shocked him at first but further investigation told the tale.

Jeager's body was broken but his mind wasn't. His fighting spirit allowed him to stand despite the incredible pain, it wouldn't last long. In the next second when Jeager took a step forward he immediately fell over and onto the canvas.

His arms swung like noodles following after him. The judges in their corners gave the sign, signaling the end of the match.

The bell rang and it was now official, Kevin had won.

The crowd cheered all around him but Kevin just stood in the center of the ring, his head bowed down. Jeager lay crumbled on the floor, trying to pick his head up.

"No, Jeager!" Jacqueline called as she held him down, with tears in her eyes." Stay down, the fights over."

"Over." He muttered." You mean I,I-"

"Sister." Said Ikeman coming up behind her." It's time to award the winner his prize." Kevin stood in the center of the ring and cocked his head when the McMadds apporahced him.

"Here." Jacqueline said with a sour voice, handing him the belt." You won, you've proven yourself." Kevin took the belt from her hand held it in his hands. He looked into it and saw his face shining back at him. He watched as Jacqueline left to escort Jeager out of the stadium, Kevin slung the belt over his shoulder and made his own exit.

Up in the VIP room Robin and Brocken watched the whole thing.

"Good fight Brocken." Said Robin patting him on the back. The German just nodded as Robin left the room.

"I vanted to go and comfort you, my son." Said Broken to himself." But I vouldn't have helped, this was your fight."

Kevin meanwhile returned to his locker room. He walked in and immediately found himself side by side with his reflection. The belt over his shoulder Kevin slowly moved it down and onto his waist.

Here he was now the Choujin Crown Champion, like his father before him. And yet he felt a strange feeling inside, a hollow feeling inside his gut. He rested his hands against the table and bent over, but then the door swung open and in walked his family.

"Kevin you did it!" exclaimed Fiona as she walked in and hugged him from behind. Kevin picked up his head but did not turn around.

"Well done my boy. "said Robin slapping Kevin on the back. "How do you feel?" Kevin said nothing but walked several feet and sat down." I understand, the reality must not have hit him yet."

"That belt looks good on you comrade." Commented Warsman.

"Kevin." Said Alisa as she began fumbling around looking for her camera." Get together with everyone, I want to take a picture." Kevin did not move and held his hands clasped before him as Robin knelt down next to him.

"Of course now you'll be required to do more." He told. Kevin cocked his head to his father. Warsman and Fiona and knelt down in the picture as well." Aye you didn't know? The Choujin Crown Champion is the leader of the Muscle League, you'll be seeing a lot more of those boys very soon." Kevin's head began to rattle inside his mask. He didn't like anyone in the Muscle League and he was sure they didn't like him, now for five more years he had to be their leader.

Alisa pulled out her camera and aimed it at them." Smile." She said. Then right before she took the picture Kevin's eyes rolled behind his head and he fell back onto the ground. The camera flashes and there was Fiona smiling with Warsman and Robin while Kevin's legs were kicked up in the air.

"Comrade, are you alright?" asked Warsman turning to him. Everyone stood up and crowded around Kevin.

"God please tell me that's not true." He said aloud.

"Now Shon." Said Robin." There's nothing wrong with that. Warsman and I were both big members in the Muscle League."

"I don't want to be a part of the Muscle League." Kevin said sitting up.

"Kevin." Said Fiona." What's wrong with that, I'm part of the Muscle League."

"You no, but I'm not Muscle League material." Fiona narrowed her eyes at her husband, and it was a look that Robin had seen before.

"Come Warsman, we'll go meet the others at the bar." Warsman nodded and followed Robin as he and Alisa left the room.

"Kevin what exactly are you thinking?"

"I don't want to be apart of the Muscle League. That goes against everything I stand for."

"And what do you stand for?"

"I don't want to follow the same rules as my father."

"You live in the same house as him, you live by his rules!" Kevin groaned as sat back down with his hands over his face.

"Kevin you can't keep doing this lone wolf thing all your life." She said sitting down next to him. Kevin said nothing." Think of our son, what happens when he grows up, he'll have no friends in the Muscle League." Kevin let out a sigh and turned to look at her." Go down there and have a drink with them. You might find you'll like them, Kid Muscle was friends with them after all." Then with that she turned and left the room, leaving Kevin alone.

Meanwhile the Muscle Leaguers were all gathered at the bar.

"Some fight huh?" said Dik Dik.

"Indeed." Agreed Checkmate." Me thinkst it was a true show of sport, thought I cannot say what has become of our champion or our dear friend Jeager."

"Hey fellas." Said a voice. They all turned around to see Kevin standing there. And seeing them there confused them. Kevin cleared his throat and then took several more steps and stood before them, all looking at him strangely.

"Tusket." He said turning to Wally. A brief moment of silence passed as he thought over what to say." You're looking good." The Muscle Leaguers all turned to each other looking confused.

"Alrigh Kev." Said Terry with a chuckle and a smile. He grabbed a beer and handed it to Kevin. It was American and not English as he would have preferred but Kevin gulped that down and accepted it.

"Kenyan." Kevin addressed him." How are you doing?"

"Fine, I reckon." He swirled his drink in his hand." Ice is melted but I'll deal with it."

"Well I hope you have plenty of ice at your wedding, because I like ice in my drinks as well."

"What?" asked Terry confused.

"You still have my VIP slot open right?"

"Oh, of course!" he responded with a smile.

"Good, good. Then mark me down." Terry leaned over and clicked his bottle with Kevin's.

"You know Kevin." Said Dik Dik." When you first walked over here I thought you'd come over to belittle us."

"Me? Never."

"Yes because truthfully, I never thought you liked any of us." Added Wally.

"No. I was Kid Muscle's friend and he said that if I was his friend you were all my friends."

"That sounds like the Kid." Said Terry.

"I just never got the chance to know any of you, and seeing as how I'm Champion now I imagine we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"True that, true that." They agreed.

Kevin stood there surrounded by the Muscle Leaguers he once hated not feeling as if he was a part of something greater than himself. But then something caught his eye.

He looked across the room and saw Jeager standing there with Jacqueline. He was in a wheel chair and his arms were all bandaged up. Jeager looked across the room and the two immediately locked eyes.

Kevin released that Jeager had been rushed off so quickly after the fight that he hadn't had the chance to say anything. He probably would have said the wrong thing then but now was different. But still Kevin wasn't a man of great words so he just nodded his head at Jeager in sign of respect and for their good fight.

Jeager acknowledged Kevin's nod and returned it before being rolled off in the other direction.


	6. Let me be Surprised part 3

**Let me Be Surprised Part 3**

Kevin got up from his seat and walked over to Jeager.

"Wait!" he called down the hall. Jacqueline stopped and turned back to him with a scowl.

"Kevin go away. We-"

"Nine." Said Jeager interrupting her. He looked up from his chair at Kevin who now stood before him." You vant something?" he asked when he was just standing there.

"Yes." Said Kevin." That fight could have gone either way, our strength was that close."

"Nine." Said Jeager to Jacqueline's surprise with a smile on his face." Vhis vas your victory."

"I was only able to go that extra mile because you pushed me. I would never have had that push, if I didn't face an opponent like you Jeager." Kevin's eyes scanned over to Jeager's arms. "How are your arms?"

"The Devil in un Iron Mask caring for someone else's vounds, cut it out." He joked.

"What will happen to you?"

"I'll be out of wrestling for a while."

"When do you think you'll heal up, it would be my honor to do battle with you again." Jeager hung his head and turned to Jacqueline.

"Forever." She replied.

"What?" Kevin looked at her confused.

"He's quitting the ring and joining me in management."

"Jeager is that true?" He asked turning to him.

"Ja, it vas my only option after losing to you."

"Are you saying that I-"

"Yes Kevin you caused it." Jacqueline finished.

"No, Jeager. Take the belt, I don't need it. You deserve it you-"

"Nine." Said Jeager." Mine path is clear Kevin Mask un so is yours. This is your victory, vear your belt with pride." Kevin nodded and Jeager nodded back.

Then Kevin leaned forward and took Jeager's hand who was able to form a grip on it.

Four Years Later.

Many things had changed in the past years. Kevin became Leader of the Muscle League much like Kid Muscle before him, and he was just as liked. Jeager hung up his wrestling boot and joined Jacqueline as a company executive, it being the only way she'd agree to marry him. And on top of all that everyone had a miniature version of themselves running around.

Today was a very important day. Well to Jacqueline and her family it was. They were going to sit down with the Choujin Champion and discuss policies over live TV. It was something they looked forward to but it was something Kevin dreaded.

Kevin rolled up on his bike and parked it in the parking lot. Then he made his way into the locker room seeing many of the other Muscle Leaguers there.

"Sup Kev." Greeted Terry as they passed.

"Kenyan how are you?"

"Good morry my fellow Englishman."

"Checkmate." Kevin greeted with a pat on the back. Kevin turned around to see Jeager in the doorway, wearing a suit.

"Kevin." He addressed." You're on un five, get ready."

"I know, I know."

"Un I'd recommend you vear something appropriate." Kevin looked down at his attire consisting of a pink shirt, black pants, brown boots, his trench coat and his iron mask. He shook his head and headed to the bathroom, relieving himself before he went out on stage.

While the rest of the Muscle Leaguers paled around they didn't seem to notice the door open and close behind them.

"Good Day." Said a voice that was strange to them. They all stopped what they were doing and slowly turned around to face the voice.

Kevin at that time just got out of the bathroom.

"Oi!" he hollered." We need more toilet pa-"

"Kevin." Said Dik Dik." You have a visitor."

"Visitor?" Kevin looked at him strangely." Who could possibly be visiting me-" And Kevin looked away from Dik Dik and to the center of the room.

There standing out amongst all the Muscle Leaguers was the one and only Kid Muscle, dressed in his standard civilian clothes.

"You." Kevin said shocked as he looked him over. Kid lowered the sunglasses around his eyes.

Meanwhile out on stage sat Jacqueline and Jeager.

"Good Morning." Jeager greeted the audience as the camera started rolling." Today ve'll be sitting down vith the Choujin Champion Kevin Mask, in a meeting that will decide the course of the Choujin World."

"That's right Jeager." Added Jacqueline." So without further ado, let's welcome Kevin Mask." She and Jeager looked offstage to where Kevin would enter from but then to their surprise he did not enter. The two looked around surprised and confused as Kevin did not appear, the crowd began to murmur.

Kevin had just had his head slammed through the wall. He had ditched the attire he wore for his battle armor as Kid had changed into his wrestling tights.

Kevin quickly yanked his head from the wall and tackled Kid Muscle onto the ground, hitting him in the back with several knee blows. But Kid reached his arm around and caught Kevin in a head lock.

The British Knight rose to his feet and swung his body around, flinging Kid off and onto the floor. Kid jumped to his feet as Kevin approached and the two continued a moving battle down the hall.

The Muscle Leaguers followed after them cheering.

"Jeager's gotta see this." He said. And he ran back to go and fetch the German.

Meanwhile the audience booed and began throwing things into the ring. Jeager and Jacqueline, who ducked for cover.

As Jeager avoided the garbage Terry Kenyan came up from behind him.

"Jeager! Jeager!" Terry said frantically." There's a fight going on it'-"

"Vhere's a fight going on here!" replied Jeager." If I don't get these people under control they will be a riot."

"But you don't understand Kid Muscle's back and he's fighting Kevin."

"VHAT?!" exclaimed Jeager looking at him.

"There's a fight between-"

"Kid Muscle and Kevin Mask!" They said together.

"Vell vhy the devil didn't you say so!" exclaimed Jeager." C'mon!" Then he ran off with Terry following behind him.

Kid and Kevin continued down the halls punching and kicking at the other.

Kid swung up and punched Kevin on the side of his mask and then quickly on the other side. Kevin swung forward and slapped his hand on Kid's face. Then he ran him back and slammed him into the wall, right next to the vending machine.

Kid quickly grabbed Kevin's body, swung him around and slammed him into the vending machine. At this time Jeager and Terry arrived. They saw Kid standing over Kevin and kicked him.

Jeager quickly grabbed a camera nearby and handed it off to Checkmate.

"You know how to use that?" The Chessman nodded and began filming.

Jacqueline meanwhile was left alone with the displeased crowd. The crowd roared their announce but then the tv turned on, and it saved Jacqueline from the violence of the mob.

Everyone looked on the screen to see Kid Muscle fighting Kevin Mask. They didn't know if it was real or not but they all cheered their approval.

Kid and Kevin continued down the hall punching at each other, both looking badly beaten up. They continued up the flight of stairs, the small crowd following them and Checkmate filming it all.

Kid jumped off the top stair as Kevin came after him. The two continued their fight in the lobby.

Kevin punched Kid sending him stumbling back but Kid punched him right back. The two then locked up and tried to grapple the other. Both swinging and pushing with their bodies.

Jeager looked over their shoulders and saw the bar nearby.

"Wait, wait!" called Jeager stepping between the two." Maybe you two should take a break-"

"Break, me? HA!" laughed Kevin.

"Sounds like an idea to me." Said Kid." What do you say Kev, how about a short intermission and a quick drink?"

"Aye." Nodded Kevin after a few moments." Not that I'm tired mind you." He put his fists up." I'm as fresh as a daisy."

"You look more like a black-eyed dog to me." Said Kid entering the bar his friends all laughing behind him as Kevin walked in after him.

Jeager hurried in and too his relief there was nobody else around the bar. So he quickly scurried behind the counter as Kid and Kevin approached.

"Vet me see." He said eyeing the bottles around." Whiskey is nine, it'll get your blood up. Porter!" he exclaimed and quickly grabbed a bottle.

"Ah." Sighed Kevin." It's peaceful and quiet in here." Jeager put two filled glasses on the counter.

"Yea." Agreed Kid taking one. Kevin reached forward and took the other and together, they drank. The rest of the Muscle Leaguers came around the corner, making sure to make very little noise. Checkmate holding the camera on his shoulder and filmed so the audience in the stadium could watch.

"You know." Kevin said after he drank." This would be a fight I'd come a long way to see."

"I hope you can stick around for the finish." Said Kid before taking another sip. Kevin laughed but immediately stopped and grilled Kid down.

"Don't worry about that!" Then he drank.

"Thanks." Said Kid to Jeager. He reached into his pockets." Fill him up again."

"Ha!" laughed Kevin." You'll buy me no drink."

"The drinks are un the house." Told Jeager.

"And I'm taking nothing from you either." Kevin said to him.

"I'm buying the drinks." Said Kid putting the money down.

"You can buy me a drink at your wake." Said Kevin pushing the money off the table." And not before." Then he put his own down. But then Kid swiped Kevin's off the counter.

"I'm buying!" he reinstated and put more of his own money down. But then Kevin grabbed his glass and tossed it in Kid's face, getting beer all over him.

Kid blew the beer off." Bar towel!" And Jeager handed him a towel and he wiped his face." What time is it?" he asked leaning towards Jeager.

"About half past 3." He answered. And Kid reared back his arm and punched Kevin in the face. It was hard it made his helmet rattle and he stumbled back. Kid left the counter and followed after him while the rest of the Muscle League jumped up and followed them, hollering and cheering as they went.

Kevin stumbled out into the hallway with Kid right behind. He came up from behind Kevin and hit him in the back and then a second time. But then Kevin shot out his arm and elbowed Kid in the face. Kid stumbled back and Kevin turned to face him.

Checkmate stood high above the rest of the crowd, shooting everything with the camera. The audience cheered as Kid and Kevin continued down the hallways punching each other.

Then Wally, Jeager, and Dik Dik swarmed out of the entrance platform looking happily behind them. Following them were Kid and Kevin, behind them Terry and Checkmate. The small group made way for the two fighters as they continued exchanging blows. Whether they knew it or not their battle led them down the platform, closer and closer to the ring.

Jeager nodded to Terry and the two jumped into the ring, holding open the ropes.

"Kid!" yelled Terry." C'mon, C'mon!" Kid turned to them and smiled at what they were doing. So he jumped forward through the ropes and into the ring.

He stood up and looked back to see Kevin still standing outside it. But then before Kevin knew anything Wally, Dik Dik, Checkmate, Terry and Jeager hoisted him up into the air. The group stepped back and with one great toss sent Kevin into the ring.

He landed on one knee, extending his arms and greatly exciting the crowd. As the crowd cheered Kevin rose to his full height and looked across the ring at Kevin.

There they were the two Greatest Champions of all time. The Choujin Champions, The Tag Champions, the Two Best Friends.

They smiled at each other and together kicked up and lunged for each other meeting in the middle of the ring.


End file.
